


Тонкости приручения фантастических тварей

by Teado



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: Подчиненные иногда шутили, что Персиваль Грейвз был той еще фантастической тварью. Ньют Скамандер совершенно точно не мог пройти мимо.





	

1.

Спустя год Грейвз почти перестает дергаться, когда видит документы со слишком знакомой подписью, которые он сам никогда не читал. Он скрупулезно просматривает чужие воспоминания о Гриндевальде в роли его самого, но они откладываются в голове как плохой кошмарный сон, который хочется забыть сразу после пробуждения. Зато Грейвзу больше не приходится выглядеть полным кретином, когда с ним заговаривают о темах, которые он, опять же, никогда не обсуждал. Становится немного легче, по крайней мере, его постепенно перестают сторониться. Не то чтобы раньше у Грейвза были близкие отношения с коллегами, но раньше от него не шарахались по коридору как от прокаженного. Первые дни после возвращения из вынужденного отпуска, в который его отправляют буквально насильно ( _Персиваль, тебе необходимо отдохнуть. Я хочу видеть рядом с собой трезво мыслящего помощника_ ), Грейвз переживает сложнее всего. На него смотрят как на тяжелобольного, он чувствует, как даже Пиквери подбирает слова, стараясь лишний раз ничем не напомнить о произошедшем. В конце концов, Грейвз ожидаемо не выдерживает и срывается на некстати подвернувшуюся Тину, восстановленную в должности аврора. Та молча выслушивает его поток ругани, сжав губы в узкую полоску, спрашивает:

— Мистер Грейвз, если вы закончили, я могу быть свободна?

— Идите, мисс Голдштейн, — устало разрешает Грейвз, скрываясь за дверью своего кабинета.

Прежняя Тина обязательно вспылила бы в ответ, и Грейвз вяло размышляет об этом где-то между мыслью о том, что теперь его вполне могут отстранить за профнепригодность, и осознанием, что, в общем-то, так будет правильно. Следующим утром он ждет вызова на личную беседу к Пиквери, потому что Тина никогда не умела молчать и не вмешиваться, но вместо этого от него перестают шарахаться.

Тина все еще не умеет молчать и не вмешиваться, но Грейвз впервые рад ее нестандартному подходу к решению проблем и наплевательскому отношению ко всем уставам. Он оставляет на ее столе цветы в знак благодарности и постепенно приближает к себе, делая кем-то вроде личного помощника. Тина получает негласное разрешение врываться в его кабинет в любое время по совершенно пустяковым и абсурдным поводам, и Грейвз вполне может пережить это, когда больше не приходится ловить на себе настороженные взгляды окружающих.

Так что через год ( _Одиннадцать месяцев и тринадцать дней, Персиваль_ ), когда Грейвз натыкается на свою подпись под незнакомым документом, просматривая запылившиеся папки, давно требующие внимания, он чувствует лишь легкую дрожь в руках. Грейвз тянется к палочке, чтобы стереть этот фальшивый росчерк и поставить свой, но край стола оказывается пуст. Замерев, как под парализующим заклятием, Грейвз прислушивается к шороху за спиной, осознавая, что это слишком похоже на то, как было тогда. Он ненавидит липкий вязкий страх, опутывающий его как дьявольские силки, но не может сделать абсолютно ничего, даже развернуться, встретив свою участь лицом к лицу.

Шорох вдруг стремительно приближается, Грейвз задерживает дыхание, ожидая неминуемого удара, но вместо этого что-то царапает ему запястье. Мгновенно придя в себя, Грейвз дергает рукой, замечая на столе небольшой черный комок. Но нечто не собирается отступать, впивается когтями в манжет рубашки, Грейвз поднимает руку к лицу, сталкиваясь взглядом с темными глазами-бусинками существа, с педантичным упорством отковыривающего блестящие серебряные запонки.

— Что за… — Грейвз пытается схватить тварь за шкирку, и ему это почти удается, когда с грохотом распахивается дверь кабинета.

— Ньют, нет! — кричит Тина, пытаясь остановить высокого мужчину в синем пальто.

Существо, пользуясь заминкой, скрывается под столом вместе с запонкой и приличным куском порванного манжета. Грейвз чувствует, как острые коготки впиваются в ногу чуть ниже колена.

— Сэр, извините, мы… — лепечет Тина, и Грейвз останавливает ее взмахом руки.

— Надеюсь, ваше существо не ядовито, — он иронично смотрит на переступающего с ноги на ногу Ньюта.

Они знакомы и незнакомы одновременно. Грейвз видел его рядом с не собой в чужих воспоминаниях, и Ньют, видимо, остался не в восторге от этого знакомства.

— Это нюхлер, он совершенно безвреден, — Ньют замолкает и после заминки добавляет: — И он не кусается.

— Ваш нюхлер украл мою запонку и сейчас висит у меня на ноге, — невозмутимо произносит Грейвз.

Тина сдавленно охает.

— Не может быть, он никогда так себя не ведет, — бормочет Ньют, снимая пальто и отдавая его Тине, — в смысле, запонки — это нормально, но остальное абсолютно недопустимо.

— Смотрите сами, — Грейвз отодвигается от стола, нюхлер на его ноге сжимает когти сильнее, но не сбегает.

— Что ты творишь, чудовище? — Ньют обходит стол, опускается на корточки и рассматривает нюхлера, склонив голову набок.

Грейвз в свою очередь рассматривает оказавшуюся прямо перед ним медно-рыжую встрепанную макушку, забывая о стоящей посреди кабинета Тине. Взгляд Ньюта неуловимо меняется, становясь нежно-ласковым, и Грейвзу кажется, что он видит золотистые искорки в глазах Ньюта, когда тот смотрит на нюхлера.

— Отцепись, — Ньют гладит нюхлера по черной шерсти, очевидно, опасаясь отрывать от штанины Грейвза силой.

Нюхлер в ответ то ли фыркает, то ли шипит, категорически не соглашаясь возвращаться.

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — Ньют бросает на Тину взгляд из-под челки, — ты чем-нибудь кормила его?

— Нет, — качает она головой.

— Послушай, это не золотая статуя, которую ты пытался отволочь в мой чемодан месяц назад, — терпеливо говорит Ньют, — посмотри, он даже не блестит.

Тина давится смешком, видя, как Грейвз скептически опускает взгляд на свои безупречно чистые лакированные туфли. Нюхлер тоже смотрит на них, и Ньюту хватает этого момента, чтобы схватить его и ловко снять со штанины.

— Я надеюсь, он вернет мою запонку и волшебную палочку, — даже не спрашивает Грейвз, краем глаза замечая испуг на лице Тины.

Правильно, за кражу волшебной палочки можно получить очень серьезное наказание. Особенно кому-то вроде Ньюта Скамандера, у которого и так полно проблем с законом во множестве стран.

— А ну отдай, — Ньют неласково перехватывает нюхлера за задние лапы и встряхивает, из пушистого кармана выпадает запонка и несколько монет, — палочку отдай, я сказал.

— Не дергайтесь, мисс Голдштейн, — Грейвз усмехается, видя, как Ньют щекочет живот донельзя возмущенного нюхлера, — я не намерен рассказывать об этом эпизоде кому бы то ни было.

— Спасибо, мистер Грейвз, — облегченно выдыхает Тина.

Естественно, он не намерен. Не в этот раз, когда так легко упустил собственную волшебную палочку, словно первокурсник Ильверморни.

Наконец его палочка выпадает из кармана нюхлера, Ньют успевает поймать ее на лету и сразу же протягивает Грейвзу рукояткой вперед.

— Ваша палочка инкрустирована серебром, — поясняет Ньют, — он не смог пройти мимо.

— Надеюсь, впредь вы будете держать своих животных при себе, — выговаривает Грейвз, сращивая манжет и вставляя запонку на место.

— Конечно, — Ньют поднимается на ноги и, будто спохватившись, протягивает руку, другой крепко прижимая к себе нюхлера. — Простите, я не представился. Ньют Скамандер.

— Наслышан о вас, — он тоже встает, пожимает шероховатую теплую ладонь, хотя обычно старается лишний раз никого не касаться, но в глазах Ньюта все еще сверкают золотистые искорки, и ему невозможно отказать. — Персиваль Грейвз.

— Еще раз простите за беспокойство, мистер Грейвз, — Тина дергает Ньюта за рукав, выразительно кивая в сторону двери, — я закончила отчет, что вы просили, и сейчас же пришлю вам.

Ньют отвлекается на Тину, и оказывается, что его взгляд, когда он смотрит не на своих драгоценных животных, совершенно обычный, немного настороженный и до зубовного скрежета скучный. Грейвз чувствует укол неясного раздражения, но старается как можно спокойнее ответить Тине:

— Буду ждать, мисс Голдштейн. Вы можете быть свободны.

Последняя фраза однозначно лишняя: Тина и так тянет Ньюта прочь из кабинета, спеша скорее скрыться с глаз недовольного начальника.

— До встречи, — вежливо произносит Ньют, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. Забравшийся на его плечо нюхлер бесконечно печально смотрит на Грейвза, как ребенок, смирившийся с тем, что ему не дадут конфету.

Грейвз вертит в пальцах волшебную палочку, раздражение никуда не уходит, а становится только сильнее, стоит ему остаться в одиночестве. Он садится обратно за стол, пытается вчитаться в строки забытого документа, но понимает, что в кабинете стало слишком темно. Взмахнув палочкой, Грейвз раздвигает тяжелые портьеры, заставляет ярче гореть светильники, но почему-то лучше не становится.

Вечером он по привычке ныряет в толпу немагов, идет два квартала по улице, наполненной витринами магазинов, и случайно останавливается у одной из них. За стеклом лежит медно-золотой шарф, который определенно не подходит ни к одному его костюмов.

Выходя из магазина со свертком в руках, Грейвз снова чувствует на ноге цепкие коготки нюхлера. Но там никого нет.

by [Tigger Pilot](http://tiggerpilot.tumblr.com/post/154471265673/fan-art-for-russian-fanfiction)  


2.

Еженедельное собрание в самом разгаре, они уже успели обсудить все самое важное, и теперь Пиквери вдохновенно вещает о чем-то до тошноты неинтересном. Грейвз скучает в углу стола, развлекая себя рассматриванием таких же кислых физиономий — все хотят, чтобы их скорее отпустили. У Грейвза есть неоспоримое преимущество перед ними: работа в аврорате прекрасно научила его ждать. Несмотря на это, к концу собрания Грейвз едва удерживается от того, чтобы не начать рисовать в углу листка. Останавливает его лишь осознание, что если он хоть на миг потеряет контроль, то обязательно выведет знак даров смерти. А коллегам совершенно не нужно знать, что Грейвз до сих пор не настолько в порядке, как старается казаться.

Он так увлеченно скучает, что далеко не сразу чувствует еле заметную боль в левой ноге. Сначала Грейвз думает, что его подсознание снова подкидывает воспоминание того дурацкого случая с нюхлером, но, будучи опытным аврором, подмечающим детали, Грейвз помнит, что тогда нюхлер полз по его правой ноге. Невзначай опустив руку вниз, он наклоняется вперед, нащупывая пальцами теплый меховой комок. Тот возмущенно фырчит, когда Грейвз снимает его со штанины и пересаживает к себе на колени, но быстро затихает, придавленный широкой ладонью. Нюхлер терпит такое отношение ровно двадцать семь секунд ( _Да какое «в порядке», Персиваль, если ты все еще отсчитываешь время._ ), затем целенаправленно выворачивается из-под руки и вцепляется в жилет. Грейвзу даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять, чем занят нюхлер. Он готов без промедления поставить свою волшебную палочку на то, что маленький паршивец собрался скрутить все посеребренные пуговицы.

Спустя две пуговицы Пиквери наконец-то заканчивает и позволяет всем разойтись. Грейвз запахивает мантию, прижимает нюхлера к груди, делая вид, что всего лишь держит лист с очень важными записями, и сбегает в коридор до того, как Пиквери вспомнит, что ей что-то нужно лично от него. До кабинета остается два поворота, когда вконец обнаглевший нюхлер решает, что ему прямо здесь и сейчас необходимо заползти на плечо Грейвзу, хотя там совершенно точно нет ничего блестящего. Завернув за угол, Грейвз останавливается в неприметном закутке и, вздернув нюхлера за шкирку к самому лицу, недовольно спрашивает:

— Что, позволь спросить, ты делаешь? — он хмурится, не позволяя себе поддаться очарованию крошечных черных глаз.

Нюхлер прижимает лапки к карману, очевидно, боясь, что он собирается отобрать все наворованное непосильным трудом, включая свои собственные пуговицы.

— Я не собираюсь ничего у тебя забирать, — обещает Грейвз, — если, конечно, ты не украл ничего ценного. Посиди тихо, пока мы не найдем твоего хозяина.

Это «мы» отдает еле ощутимым теплом, но Грейвз не дает этой мысли надолго задержаться в голове. Он прячет нюхлера обратно под мантию, надеясь, что тот внял предупреждению, и идет искать Тину. Грейвз абсолютно уверен, что найти Ньюта Скамандера в здании МАКУСА можно в двух местах: рядом с одной из сестер Голдштейн. Но к Куинни он пошел бы разве что под угрозой собственной жизни: не то чтобы Грейвз ее боялся, но с людьми, которые внезапно знают, какой именно кофе ты хочешь, стоит быть осторожнее, а лучше — держаться от них подальше.

Единственный оставшийся вариант приводит его к отгороженному перегородкой столу Тины, за которым сидят она и Ньют, низко склонив головы к россыпи печатных листов перед ними. Пиджак Тины небрежно валяется на краю стола, пальто Ньюта свешивается со спинки стула, они не замечают Грейвза, занятые своим разговором.

— Это никуда не годится, — Тина перечеркивает целый абзац, мимоходом шлепая по руке пытающегося помешать Ньюта, — даже я, общаясь с тобой уже год, понимаю написанное с трудом. Что уж говорить о посторонних магах.

— Но это же легче легкого! — неподдельно изумляется Ньют, нервным движением взлохмачивая и без того растрепанные волосы, — всего лишь аконит вступает в…

— Ты будешь бегать за каждым читателем и объяснять ему? — Тина переворачивает страницу. — Представь, что это будет читать не-маг…

— Тогда мне придется растолковать все, включая сущность магии, — возражает Ньют.

— Хорошо, значит, представь, что это будет читать первокурсник Ильвер… Хогвартса, — предлагает Тина.

Ньют кивает, его челка касается пышных коротко стриженых волос Тины, и Грейвз раздраженно прерывает их.

— Как посмотрю, у вас, мисс Голдштейн, слишком мало работы, поэтому вы позволяете себе заниматься посторонними делами в служебное время.

Тина вскидывает голову, с недоумением смотрит на Грейвза: он довольно давно не говорил с ней подобным тоном.

— Это моя вина, мистер Грейвз, — тараторит Ньют, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча, — дело в том, что я собираюсь отправлять в печать свою рукопись о магических животных, и Тина помогает мне изложить некоторые места более доступно.

Из чужих воспоминаний Грейвз знает, что Ньют редко смотрит в глаза, и никогда — в моменты волнения. Но почувствовать это на себе оказывается излишне неприятным, будто Грейвзу действительно есть какое-то дело до этого странного даже для британца волшебника.

— Надеюсь, эта помощь не идет во вред вашим служебным обязанностям, — выговаривает Грейвз Тине, — а вы, мистер Скамандер, обещали следить за своими питомцами.

— Я слежу, — от удивления Ньют переводит взгляд на его лицо.

— Плохо следите, — Грейвз ухмыляется и достает из-под мантии нюхлера, который за время вынужденного безделья успел окончательно лишить жилет пуговиц.

— Да как ты здесь оказался?! — Ньют взмахивает руками как огромная птица, вскакивает на ноги, в два шага оказываясь перед Грейвзом. — Я же запер тебя в чемодане и оставил дома! Даже лентой перевязал, вот как ты снова делаешь это?!

Нюхлер напрочь игнорирует возмущение своего хозяина, вдруг вспоминая, что у Грейвза до сих пор есть прекрасные запонки. Он тянется к ним лапками, и Грейвз легонько встряхивает его, чтобы поумерить неуемный энтузиазм.

— Не обижайте его! — необычайно твердо произносит Ньют, буквально отбирая у Грейвза нюхлера, который тут же устраивается на сгибе его руки. — Он, без сомнения, не образец хорошего поведения, но это не дает вам никакого права так обращаться с тем, кто заведомо слабее и не может дать отпор.

— Ньют! — шипит Тина, пытаясь унять его праведное негодование.

— Не стоит, мисс Голдштейн, в данном случае мистер Скамандер прав, — Грейвз тянет ладонь к нюхлеру, но тот заползает вверх по плечу Ньюта, не давая себя погладить, и уже оттуда оскорбленно смотрит на Грейвза.

Одно из двух: либо нюхлеры намного разумнее, чем он думает, либо ему чудится насмешка в глазках-бусинках. И не нужно быть прорицателем, чтобы понять: Грейвз предпочитает первый вариант, иначе окажется, что он окончательно сошел с ума. То, что он просто сумасшедший, Грейвз и так знает с тех самых пор, как Гриндевальд украл его жизнь.

— Мне действительно не стоило грубить, — признает Ньют.

Грейвз физически ощущает исходящую от него неловкость.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает он, скорее всего, слишком поспешно, судя по осторожному взгляду Тины.

— Спасибо, что вернули его, — Ньют улыбается, в его глазах нет золотистых искорок, но Грейвз все равно чувствует себя отвратительно прекрасно, — я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, чтобы он больше не сбегал.

Грейвз хочет сказать, что всегда будет рад видеть нюхлера, его хозяина и Тину тоже, даже если придется пожертвовать пуговицами, запонками, да чем угодно, кроме волшебной палочки, но эти слова отдают горечью одиночества на языке, и он произносит совершенно не то, что намеревался.

— Как вы собираетесь назвать свою книгу?

— Фантастические твари и где они обитают, — гордо и несколько смущенно отвечает Ньют, словно никто раньше не задавал ему этого вопроса.

— Обязательно прочитаю, когда она выйдет, — обещает Грейвз, — мисс Голдштейн, вы ведь сообщите мне?

— Конечно, сэр, — кивает Тина, не слишком успешно пытаясь скрыть удивление.

— Ну что ж, если мы закончили, я собираюсь заняться своими непосредственными обязанностями, и вам, мисс Голдштейн, неплохо было бы последовать моему примеру.

— Стойте, — спохватывается Ньют, — ох, ваши пуговицы, серебро, да? Я сейчас…

— Не нужно, — Грейвз на мгновение накрывает его поднявшуюся к нюхлеру ладонь своей и сразу отпускает, — пусть оставит себе.

— Спасибо, — растерянно благодарит Ньют, но Грейвз слышит его голос как сквозь толщу воды, потому что наполненный весельем и неуемной энергией взгляд вдруг вспыхивает тысячами золотистых искорок.

— Не за что, — дежурно бросает Грейвз, кивает Тине и, развернувшись, уходит прочь, не дожидаясь их ответной реакции.

Скрывшись за дверью своего кабинета, Грейвз позволяет себе наконец-то выдохнуть. Он абсолютно точно окончательно сошел с ума.

3.

Рабочий день неумолимо подходит к концу, Грейвз складывает папки в аккуратную стопку на краю стола, когда в его кабинет врывается Тина. Ожидаемо без стука. И с одухотворенным очередной сумасшедшей идеей лицом, конечно.

— Мистер Грейвз, как хорошо, что вы не ушли! — она отводит от лица растрепавшиеся после бега волосы.

— Что случилось? — Грейвз думает, что был бы рад даже какому-нибудь происшествию, если это отсрочит неминуемое возвращение домой.

— Мне нужно… — Тина мнется, ковыряет мыском туфли ковер.

— Если вы не собираетесь освободить Гриндевальда, то остальное я как-нибудь переживу. Говорите, — шутка выходит неуместной и отдает горечью, но Грейвз добивается своего.

Тина вскидывает упрямый взгляд:

— Сэр, я зашла попросить вас выдать мне и Ньюту одноразовое разрешение на посещение объекта первого уровня секретности.

— Объяснитесь, мисс Голдштейн, — мгновенно подбирается Грейвз. Подобная просьба от кого угодно, а тем более от Тины, выглядит донельзя подозрительной.

На миг ему в голову даже закрадывается мысль об оборотном зелье. Ровно до того момента, как Тина не начинает слишком знакомо топтаться на месте.

— Ньют редактирует последнюю часть… про… обскуриев, — Тина настороженно смотрит на него, будто не уверенная, что Грейвз сможет спокойно воспринять ее слова, — и хочет осмотреть след на станции. Ему нужно не больше получаса, сэр, но мой уровень допуска…

— Ваш уровень допуска не позволит вам никого провести даже с моим разрешением, — прерывает ее Грейвз.

— Да, сэр, — Тина потухает как выключенная лампочка, уныло спрашивает, — я могу быть свободна?

Тогда, после всего случившегося, станцию восстановили для не-магов, но, пока дело Гриндевальда не было закончено, магически отгороженная часть платформы все еще являлась закрытым объектом. И, следовательно, пускали туда далеко не каждого.

А уж о том, чтобы там топтался абсолютно посторонний человек, как, например, Ньют Скамандер, не может быть и речи.

— Полагаю, мистер Скамандер сейчас здесь? — интересуется Грейвз.

Он собирается совершить огромную ошибку. Но когда-то стоит начать нарушать все мыслимые и немыслимые правила.

— Да, — просто отвечает Тина, непонимающе моргая.

— Через… — Грейвз вскидывает руку с часами на запястье, — девятнадцать минут я буду ждать его на площади перед станцией. Передайте, что у него будет ровно полчаса, и не минутой больше.

— Спасибо! — Тина лучезарно улыбается и сбегает, прежде чем Грейвз успевает сам разрешить ей уйти.

Он не винит Тину: нечасто начальство соглашается добровольно подвести себя под суд в случае, если что-то пойдет не так. Но Грейвз отчего-то полностью уверен, что Ньют не натворит ничего катастрофического.

Накинув пальто, Грейвз спускается в главный холл, выходит через боковую дверь — в скрытый от не-магов проулок, кивает дежурной смене и аппарирует. Прошло всего двенадцать минут, но Ньют уже ждет, спрятав руки в карманы и нахохлившись как растрепанная птица под зимним ветром. Грейвз мимолетно задается вопросом, учат ли в Хогвартсе согревающим чарам.

— Мистер Грейвз, здравствуйте! — Ньют подскакивает к нему, растягивает губы в улыбке и выглядит до неприличия счастливым. — Спасибо, что…

Грейвз останавливает его взмахом руки.

— Оставьте свои благодарности, мистер Скамандер, и пойдемте, пока я не передумал.

Около первого защитного контура Грейвз останавливается, бросает через плечо:

— Держитесь не дальше, чем на два шага позади, — и проходит сквозь первое сигнальное заклинание.

Ньют идет следом, не отстает, но и не приближается настолько, чтобы дышать в затылок. Некоторые защитные контуры еле заметно переливаются разными цветами, другие — отдают теплом или прохладой. Грейвз насчитывает восемь, прежде чем они минуют последнюю ступеньку. Излишне много на его взгляд, Пиквери явно преувеличивает ценность этого места.

Навстречу им выходят два аврора с поднятыми палочками. Грейвз отмечает хорошо отработанные стойки и хороший выбор места дежурства: так, чтобы оставаться в тени. Но, на его взгляд, нависающие над их головами перекрытия все равно дают сотню очков потенциальным нарушителям.

— Добрый вечер, господа, мы ненадолго, — холодно произносит Грейвз, так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло мысли поинтересоваться, кого это он привел с собой.

— Конечно, сэр, — аврор постарше отходит в сторону, кивком указывая напарнику сделать то же самое.

Грейвз спиной чувствует их взгляды, когда проходит вперед. Он дожидается, пока авроры окажутся на достаточном расстоянии от них, притормаживает, оборачиваясь к Ньюту.

— Куда конкретно вам нужно, мистер Скамандер? Внутри защитных контуров нет, поэтому вы можете дальше идти впереди. Честно говоря, я лично сюда никогда раньше не спускался.

Признаться в этом оказывается слишком легко. И хотя Грейвза до сих пор мучают ночные кошмары о чужих воспоминаниях, в которых его лицо становится лицом Гриндевальда, он думает, что вполне сможет пробыть здесь полчаса.

— Вы же видели, что тогда произошло? — спрашивает Ньют и, дождавшись кивка Грейвза, продолжает, — мы с Тиной смогли успокоить одержимого настолько, чтобы он превратился обратно. Я хочу понять механизм возвращения и надеюсь, что для этого мне хватит остаточного следа магии на том месте, где он тогда стоял.

— Надеетесь найти более простой способ побеждать их? — под ногой Грейвза хрустит мраморная крошка, когда они выходят на платформу.

— Конечно нет! — Ньют спрыгивает на пути, замирает, будто восстанавливая в голове события почти годичной давности, и уверенно идет в темноту туннеля. — Я надеюсь их спасать.

Грейвз не идет за ним, он остается на месте, рассматривая такое знакомое и одновременно незнакомое место. Пожалуй, лишь это воспоминание Грейвз раз за разом пересматривал с остервенелой злостью, перекрывающей всякую боль. Он слышит в голове отголоски чужих криков, грохот, слова заклинаний, произнесенных его голосом, и не сразу понимает, что стоит точно там же, где Ньют тогда поймал Гриндевальда. До Грейвза как наяву доносится его сосредоточенное «Ревелио», и он отстраненно удивляется, почему становится все труднее дышать.

Шагнув назад, Грейвз приваливается к стене, дергает воротник рубашки, но пуговица не поддается — как жаль, что сегодня с Ньютом нет нюхлера. Он снова и снова слышит голос Ньюта, а еще становится слишком холодно, и Грейвз с удивлением обнаруживает себя уже сидящим на полу у стены. Воздуха до сих пор катастрофически не хватает, Грейвз рвано дышит, даже не пытаясь встать, и клянет всех бездарных целителей, которые верят, что с ним все совершенно в порядке. Пока не вернулся Ньют, ему нужно успеть успокоиться, подняться, привести себя в порядок…, но шаги раздаются слишком рано, едва ли минула хотя бы четверть часа с того момента, как тот ушел вперед. Перед глазами начинает темнеть, Грейвз пробует задержать взгляд на своих руках, чтобы хоть как-то удержать себя от абсолютно недопустимого обморока, когда Ньют даже не опускается, а буквально падает перед ним на колени.

В его движениях нет обычной угловатости и очаровательной неловкости, лишь предельная собранность. Ньют медленно поднимает руку так, чтобы Грейвз ее видел, будто он один из его хищных тварей. Кто-то другой произнес бы «Все в порядке», Ньют из воспоминаний сказал бы «Ревелио» сосредоточенно и немного зло, этот — настоящий — Ньют, придвигается ближе, кладет ладонь Грейвзу на затылок, притягивает его голову к своему плечу и тепло шепчет в макушку:

— Дышите вместе со мной, мистер Грейвз… — Ньют легко пресекает вялые попытки вырваться. — Ну же, Персиваль!

Собственное имя отрезвляет, Грейвз судорожно втягивает пахнущий медом и солнцем воздух, чувствует под ухом мерный стук сердца и теряется в нем, не сразу осознавая, что Ньют тихо рассказывает ему:

— …, а нюхлер, в отличие от остальных, нашел меня сам. Однажды я просто обнаружил его в своем чемодане; до сих пор не знаю, как он там оказался, да и сбегать оттуда ему удается с поразительной легкостью. Конечно, я стараюсь давать ему монеты и всякие безделушки, у него все гнездо в них, но он постоянно хочет еще, — Ньют, вряд ли замечая, гладит Грейвза пальцами по шее и уже с неделю нуждающемуся в стрижке затылку. — Знаете, что он сделал из ваших пуговиц? Башню перед своим гнездом. Она рушится от малейшего ветерка, и он теперь ворчит на всех, кто проходит мимо.

Грейвз не сразу осознает, что отвратительный скрипучий звук — его собственный смешок, а затем с удивлением понимает, что снова может дышать. Он отстраняется, и в этот раз Ньют не мешает ему.

— Вы нашли, что искали? — хрипло спрашивает Грейвз, зачарованный золотистыми искорками в глазах Ньюта. Они переливаются, сверкают всеми гранями тепла и сейчас обращены к одному ему; Грейвз разрывается между желанием бесконечно смотреть на это волшебство и уронить голову на плечо Ньюта, чтобы опять почувствовать запах меда.

— Надеюсь, что да, — Ньют стремительно поднимается на ноги, быстрым движением отряхивает колени. — Упомянуть вас в благодарностях?

— Конечно. Еще обязательно напишите, что я наплевал на все уровни секретности и протащил вас сюда, — Грейвз встает далеко не так элегантно, опирается ладонью о стену, — и тогда меня точно уволят.

— О, я не могу оставить МАКУСА без лучшего аврора, — улыбается Ньют, и в его голосе нет ни капли лести.

Грейвз давно уже не лучший и, если быть честным, даже не один из лучших авроров, но он не говорит об этом Ньюту, боясь погасить его улыбку.

— Пойдемте, пока нас еще кто-то здесь не увидел, — Грейвз отходит от стены, на ходу поправляя воротник рубашки и, не оглядываясь, шагает в темноту коридора.

Он боится, что если посмотрит назад, то притихшие призраки обязательно вернутся.

— Могу я на всякий случай дать вам прочесть раздел об обскурах? — Ньют догоняет его, приноравливаясь к широкому шагу. — Чтобы ни у кого не возникло никаких ненужных подозрений.

— Можете, — кивает Грейвз спустя тщательно выверенные четыре секунды, чтобы не выглядеть чрезмерно заинтересованным.

В молчании они поднимаются наверх; авроры их не провожают, защитные контуры заклинаний изнутри почти не ощутимы. Грейвз вздыхает полной грудью холодный вечерний воздух, изгоняющий из легких последние воспоминания о меде и солнце.

— Спасибо за то, что провели сюда. Надеюсь, у вас не будет никаких проблем, — Ньют ничего не говорит о случившемся, но в его глазах до сих пор светится россыпь золотых искорок, и лишь благодаря этому Грейвз знает, что все происходит на самом деле, а не в одном из его зыбких как болото снов.

Потому что ни в одном кошмаре Ньют Скамандер не посмотрит на него так. Ведь там он знает, каков Грейвз на самом деле.

— Не за что, — Грейвз достает палочку, — до встречи.

Ньют что-то говорит, но он уже не слышит, спустя мгновение оказываясь на крыльце своего дома. Заходит внутрь, одним взмахом зажигает все светильники и остается один на один с пустой зябкой тишиной. Воздух наполнен одиночеством, к которому Грейвз давно привык, но сейчас оно становится невыносимым. Не снимая пальто, он поднимается наверх, достает из шкафа медно-золотой шарф и подносит к лицу.

И ожидаемо не чувствует ничего, кроме опостылевшего запаха собственного одеколона.

4.

Утром после бессонной ночи рабочий кабинет встречает Грейвза копошащимся на столе нюхлером, который старательно отковыривает серебряную отделку с чернильницы. Не торопясь, Грейвз зажигает лампы, вешает пальто и садится за стол. Нюхлер бросает на него короткий взгляд и, подтащив чернильницу ближе, приваливается теплым боком к руке. Грейвз поглаживает теплый мех, рассеянно думая, что, быть может, стоит завести кошку. Но тут нюхлер, потянув чернильницу слишком сильно, опрокидывает ее, забрызгивая стол и рукав Грейвза синими чернилами. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Грейвз устраняет беспорядок взмахом палочки, подхватывает нюхлера на руки и подносит к лицу, чтобы строго спросить:

— Когда ты научишься хорошо вести себя?

Вместо ответа нюхлер тянет лапки к его запонкам, напрочь игнорируя любые попытки воспитания.

— Если продолжишь в таком духе, я перестану пускать тебя в свой кабинет, — Грейвз приводит самый страшный, на его взгляд, аргумент. И, подумав, добавляет: — И запрещу ползать по мне.

Нюхлер мгновенно перестает ловить запонки, опускает лапки и повисает в руках Грейвза печальной черной тряпочкой.

В таком виде их застает Ньют, сунувшийся в кабинет как всегда без стука. Грейвз подозревает, что выглядит как полный кретин с нюхлером в руках, но все, что он может сделать, это опустить нюхлера на стол, где тот немедленно расплывается обиженной пушистой кляксой с лапками.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Ньют, заинтересованно поглядывая на своего питомца. — Что вы сказали ему?

— Пообещал, что запрещу лазить в мой кабинет и ползать по мне, если он не научится хорошо себя вести, — признается Грейвз. — Доброе утро.

— Ух ты, а меня он не слушает, — Ньют легко щекочет блестящий бок нюхлера, отчего тот фырчит и переползает ближе к руке Грейвза. — А ну, перестань дуться. Сам виноват.

Нюхлер оживает, медленно тянет лапу к запонке Грейвза. Тот, вздохнув, поворачивает ладонь, чтобы ему было удобнее. Грейвз чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Ньюта и, дабы разрушить повисшее молчание, интересуется:

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Скамандер?

— Да, — Ньют хлопает себя по карманам, выуживает несколько сложенных листов, исписанных мелким буквами, — я принес вам то, что написал об обскурах. Если у вас найдется немного времени.

Через сорок минут Грейвзу необходимо быть у Пиквери, а до этого стоит подготовиться и прочесть пару-тройку новостных сводок, но он, не задумываясь, забирает у Ньюта листки и коротко бросает:

— Найдется.

Почерк Ньюта небрежный и торопливый, Грейвз вчитывается, но не может найти ни одной чересчур смелой фразы, разве что несколько не слишком удачных оборотов. Нюхлер дергает запонку так, что слышится треск рвущейся ткани, Грейвз не глядя прижимает его ладонью к столу и возвращается к началу текста; на задворках сознания бьется зудящее беспокойство. Придраться действительно не к чему, но Грейвз не может отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так.

Он поднимает голову, собираясь окликнуть Ньюта, но молча закрывает рот при виде его лица. Ньют ссутулившись сидит на стуле, из-под упавшей на лицо челки видны едва заметные синяки под глазами, словно после бессонной ночи ( _Как и у тебя, Персиваль_ ), а уголки широких губ опущены в усталой гримасе. Это так непохоже на виденное до сих пор, что Грейвз не может удержаться от вопроса:

— Вы хотя бы спали?

— Что? — Ньют вскидывает голову, моргает, фокусируя взгляд на лице Грейвза, и вдруг улыбается. — Я писал всю ночь, но это нормально. Иногда мои звери требуют круглосуточного внимания, так что я привык. Вам понравилось?

Это звучит так по-детски наивно и просто, что Грейвз силой удерживает себя от готового вырваться ответа. Он хочет сказать, что ему нравится все, что делает Ньют, но такое абсолютно недопустимо, поэтому Грейвз делится с ним своими сомнениями:

— Написано хорошо, но…

— … что-то не так, верно? — улыбка Ньюта становится шире, он ставит локти на стол, подается вперед ближе к Грейвзу. — Я думал об этом всю ночь. Скажите, что такое обскур?

— Темный сгусток переродившейся энергии, существующий засчет своего носителя, — не задумываясь, выдает Грейвз заученное определение.

— Именно! — торжествующе кивает Ньют. — Обскур не рождается сам по себе, его создает ребенок-волшебник. Невольно, неосознанно, но создает. И он воплощает в себе всю боль и злость, которую испытывает его носитель.

— Обскур — не существо, — Грейвз гладит нюхлера, который, расправившись с одной запонкой, готовится перейти ко второй.

— Да! Не существо, не магическое животное и даже не фантастическая тварь, — Ньют наклоняет голову, его улыбка гаснет, и Грейвз чувствует, как в кабинете словно становится темнее, — но это значит, что вы напрасно рисковали своей карьерой ради меня.

Между строк Грейвзу слышится «и душевным спокойствием», хотя ему казалось, что он давно научился не грезить невозможным. Нюхлер, наконец, добирается до второй запонки, но вместо того, чтобы начать отковыривать ее с рукава, утыкается в ладонь Грейвза и уютно устраивается под его рукой, свернувшись клубком, как ежик.

— Если вы хотите вписать в свою книгу раздел об обскурах исключительно ради меня, то, уверяю, я переживу, — Грейвз наугад чешет нюхлеру макушку и несказанно удивляется, когда слышит похожий на тихое мурлыканье звук.

— Вы покорили его, — смеется Ньют. — Обычно он не подпускает к себе никого, кроме меня.

— Ваш нюхлер отвратительно разбирается в людях, мистер Скамандер, — комментирует Грейвз, почти уверенный, что Ньют сейчас отведет взгляд и начнет бормотать неловкие комплименты, как сделали бы все остальные.

Ньют кто угодно, но не «все». Он смотрит прямо и открыто, без тени смущения уверенно заявляя:

— Он превосходно разбирается в людях. И именно поэтому так редко подпускает к себе кого-то настолько близко. Как и я.

Грейвз уверен, что последнее ему совершенно точно почудилось, потому что с чего бы Ньюту говорить подобное незнакомому, по сути, человеку, с которым его пути разойдутся так же быстро, как и сошлись. От этой мысли неприятно колет в груди, Грейвз призывает все свои дипломатические умения, чтобы найти достойный ответ, когда напольные часы отбивают без пятнадцати десять.

Он цепляется за спасительный гулкий звук и не успевает скрыть облегчения, произнося:

— К сожалению, мне пора собираться на встречу с президентом. Серафина не любит ждать.

Раньше Грейвз любил нарочито-небрежно называть Пиквери по имени, подчеркивая свою приближенность к ней. Ему нравилось видеть уважение и толику страха в глазах собеседника, но теперь старая привычка играет с ним злую шутку. Ньют подбирается, выпрямляет спину, уводит взгляд в сторону, будто запирает себя на тысячи замков, и ровным голосом отвечает:

— Простите, что отнял ваше время, мистер Грейвз.

Пока на Грейвза обрушивается неминуемое осознание своей ошибки, Ньют поднимает недовольно фыркнувшего нюхлера, выуживает из его кармана запонку и несколько монет, а затем, поднявшись, бросает:

— Не смею больше задерживать вас.

— Вы никогда не задерживаете меня, — говорит Грейвз уже в спину Ньюту, и, когда тот останавливается, добавляет, — двери моего кабинета в любое время открыты для вас.

Ньют кивает, но все равно уходит, так и не обернувшись. Дверь закрывается за ним с тихим щелчком, и Грейвз остается один, больше нет даже сопящего под ладонью нюхлера. Он поднимает запонку, собираясь вернуть ее на манжет, и понимает, что его руки дрожат. Не так сильно, как после освобождения из плена Гриндевальда, едва заметно, что и не увидишь, если не присматриваться, но Грейвз видит, и его опутывает вязкое бессилие и злость на самого себя. Не нужен колдомедик, чтобы понять: собственное сознание бьет по больному, а Грейвз — полный и окончательный кретин. Ньют впервые не прибежал в поисках нюхлера, не обратился с просьбой через Тину, а пришел сам, сел напротив, смотря уверенно и смело, и Грейвзу хватило одной фразы, чтобы это разрушить.

Он криво усмехается и поправляет себя: ему хватило одного чувства. Ньют всю жизнь имеет дело с волшебными животными, глупо было забывать о том, что он фантастически ловко понимает настроение окружающих. Часы снова оживают, отсчитывая десять ударов, Грейвз закрывает глаза и опускает голову на скрещенные руки.

И мысленно посылает Пиквери в Ипсвич*.

— —  
* Ипсвич — город в Массачусетсе, в двенадцати милях к северо-западу от Салема, где в марте 1692-ого схватили одну из подозреваемых в ведовстве женщин во время волны Салемских процессов. В конце девятнадцатого века там же промышлял лжецелитель Дэниэл Споффорд, что предсказуемо закончилось очередным судебным процессом в Салеме.

5.

С окончанием рабочего дня здание МАКУСА пустеет как по мановению волшебной палочки. Уставшие трудиться на благо страны маги спешат вернуться домой, на посту остается лишь охрана и дежурные авроры, отслеживающие всплески магии и аварийные маячки особо важных персон. Грейвз задерживается за полночь, заканчивая сводить отчеты подчиненных о прошедшей операции в одну папку, чтобы утром передать Пиквери, ему все равно некуда торопиться. Он гасит свет в кабинете, проходит полутемным коридором и собирается миновать большой зал, где обычно трудятся рядовые авроры, но останавливается, будто получив Петрификус в спину.

За столом Тины, смешно уткнув нос в поднятый воротник пальто, спит Ньют. С прошлого раза они не виделись больше недели, не сталкивались в коридорах, не перебрасывались ничего не значащими приветствиями. Изредка Грейвз слышал голос Ньюта в отдалении, но всегда находил более важные, неотложные, а то и просто надуманные дела, чтобы не подходить самому. Мелькает абсурдная мысль, что стоит меньше работать ( _И временами спать, Персиваль_ ), а то чудится всякое, но видение не пропадает, даже когда Грейвз подходит ближе. Ньют и не думает исчезать, сопит, неловко облокотившись на столешницу; рядом со стулом примостился чемодан, который Грейвз никогда лично не видел своими глазами, но о котором знает достаточно, чтобы узнать.

— Мистер Скамандер, — окликает он, наклоняясь к медно-рыжей макушке, по которой очень хочется провести ладонью, но Грейвз позволяет себе лишь осторожно тронуть Ньюта за плечо, — проснитесь.

Грейвз едва успевает отдернуть руку, Ньют выпрямляется одним быстрым движением, как человек, привыкший оставаться настороже в любое время, и моргает, щуря глаза от света.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — интересуется Грейвз.

— Доброй… — Ньют кидает взгляд на часы, — ночи, полагаю. Так вышло, что мне абсолютно негде переночевать, и я решил, что вполне могу поспать здесь.

— Мне казалось, мисс Голдштейн не против вашего присутствия у себя дома, — Грейвз хочет удостовериться, что все в порядке, вглядеться в лицо Ньюта, но тот сидит прямо и смотрит куда угодно, но не на него.

— Зато ее квартирная хозяйка против, — Ньют морщит нос, отчего веснушки вспыхивают еще ярче.

Грейвз поднимает брови, косится на стоящий рядом чемодан, в голове навязчиво крутится самый предсказуемый вопрос, который задал бы каждый, кто знает, что находится внутри. Но Грейвз не спрашивает, а предлагает:

— У меня есть свободная спальня, если хотите.

Его дом дорогой, презентабельный и отвратительно безликий, будто только купленный и еще не заставленный безделушками и фотографиями. Грейвз живет там много лет, но до сих пор не нашел, чем можно занять полки, кроме книг. Ньют ничего не забыл рядом с Грейвзом, в его доме и, в общем-то, в жизни, но он поднимается на ноги, смотрит Грейвзу в глаза так знакомо тепло и отвечает:

— Спасибо.

— Надеюсь, утром я смогу найти хотя бы один комплект запонок? — насмешливо тянет Грейвз, отвлекаясь от неуместного желания улыбнуться.

— О, думаю, найдете, — Ньют фыркает, поглаживая ручку чемодана большим пальцем, — но насчет булавок для галстука я ничего не могу обещать.

— Постараюсь держать при себе что-то для равноценного обмена на такие случаи, — предельно серьезно заявляет Грейвз.

Их прошлый разговор, закончившийся не слишком хорошо, начинает казаться дурным сном.

— Боюсь, этого «чего-то» вы лишитесь еще раньше, — Ньют толкает тугую створку и первым выныривает на почти пустую ночную улицу, будто не замечая попытки Грейвза придержать ему дверь.

И, конечно, Грейвз делает это исключительно из-за того, что Ньют несет чемодан.

— Нам пешком? — Ньют закидывает голову, оглядывая темнеющие окна домов. Как и многие, он предполагает, что верхушка МАКУСА облюбовала презентабельные апартаменты на Манхэттене.

Грейвз лично курировал установку защиты и аварийных систем оповещения на дома важных персон, и ему, как никому другому, известно, что неподалеку живет только Пиквери, и то лишь потому, что обязывает положение. Остальные, в том числе и он, нашли себе места гораздо тише и спокойнее, чем никогда полностью не засыпающий центр города.

— Если хотите дойти к утру, — Грейвз протягивает ладонь. — Придется аппарировать.

Ньют подходит так близко, что чемодан задевает по коленям и, вопреки ожиданиям, крепко хватает Грейвза под локоть. Его дыхание опаляет щеку, когда Грейвз втягивает их в аппарацию, и спустя миг снова чувствуя под ногами твердую землю, он радуется, что давно не сбивается с намеченной цели из-за ерунды, словно едва получивший лицензию подросток. Но стоит Ньюту вернуть между ними обычное, требуемое условностями расстояние, как Грейвз хочет шагнуть к нему, чтобы снова почувствовать тепло.

Он сворачивает на усыпанную гравием дорожку, ведущую к серому двухэтажному дому, Ньют позади хмыкает:

— На два шага, мистер Грейвз?

— Лучше на полтора, здесь я сам ставил защиту, — произносит Грейвз и кривится, осознавая, что открыто напрашивается на комплимент.

— А что произойдет, если я отстану? — Ньют, как всегда, игнорирует условности, предпочитая говорить о том, что его интересует, а не раскидываться бессмысленными словами.

Грейвз может с закрытыми глазами понять, какой защитный контур сейчас перед ним, и когда проходит сквозь очередной, ему кажется, что тот отдает неправильной прохладой. У следующего Грейвз замедляет шаг, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, но не чувствует ничего необычного.

— Позвольте мне не раскрывать все свои секреты сразу, — он старается отвечать спокойно, но Ньют затихает, видимо, услышав настороженность в его голосе.

Ускорив шаг, Ньют почти равняется с Грейвзом, и тот видит его сосредоточенный взгляд, мечущийся по крыльцу, к которому они неминуемо приближаются. Правильно, если это не паранойя Грейвза, и их действительно ждут, то в дом наверняка войти не позволят. А отбиваться от неизвестного количества противников с чемоданом в руке — заведомо проигрышное дело.

— И много их у вас? — Ньют опускает свободную руку в карман пальто.

— Достаточно, — Грейвз нащупывает ручку чемодана, проводит ладонью по пальцам Ньюта, забирая у него ношу. Внутри сразу кто-то недовольно ворчит.

Они поднимаются на первую ступеньку крыльца, когда гравий на дорожке шуршит под тяжелыми шагами. Грейвз подается влево и, скупо замахнувшись, бросает чемодан под лестницу. Навскидку он слышит четверых, еще секунда требуется для того, чтобы развернуться, и Грейвз наугад пускает оглушающее заклятие, но увернуться от летящего в него проклятия не успевает. Однако, вместо ожидаемого удара перед Грейвзом вспыхивает выгнутый щит _Протего_ — Ньют стоит рядом с поднятой палочкой.

Нападающих семеро, не считая лежащего на земле, в которого удачно пришелся _Ступефай_ Грейвза. На них надеты бесформенные черные мантии, которые так любят британские маги, и Грейвз уверен, что у каждого на шее висит знак Даров Смерти.

— Вы совершаете огромнейшую ошибку, — громко произносит Грейвз и стремительно шагает вперед.

В его кольце запечатан аварийный портключ, настроенный на одного Грейвза с таким расчетом, чтобы скинуть всех неучтенных попутчиков по пути, а сбегать и бросать Ньюта он не намерен. Надежды на чары оповещения тоже нет, раз они не сработали до сих пор. Поэтому Грейвз решает добраться до границы барьера и оттуда аппарировать, потому что заклинания летят в них с такой частотой, что Грейвз не то что не успевает отправить кому-нибудь патронуса, а и уворачивается-то с трудом.

Вопреки опасениям, Ньют ловко ставит щиты, не мешается под ногами и не геройствует, но Грейвз все равно старается держать его позади себя. Он аврор, но нападающие тоже не вчерашние выпускники, в сосредоточенную тишину взрезают лучи не самых невинных или простых заклинаний. Единственное, что остается пока непроизнесенным, — смертельное проклятие, из чего Грейвз делает вывод, что нужен им живым. А хоть бы и для того, чтобы обменять его жизнь на свободу Гриндевальда.

К сожалению, им неизвестно, думает Грейвз, прикрыв Ньюта от очередного яркого луча, что Пиквери скорее позволит ему сдохнуть, чем выпустит Гриндевальда.

Когда они добираются до границы барьера, противников остается трое. Грейвз кидает через плечо Петрификус, толкает Ньюта вперед, но тот замешкивается, оглядываясь на крыльцо. Секундной заминки хватает, чтобы, аппарируя, Грейвз почувствовал, как сзади его хватают за воротник.

Аппарация сбивается, они падают на асфальт в пустом переулке за два квартала от МАКУСА, Грейвз бьет локтем высокого грузного мужчину, переместившегося с ними. Тот охает, отпускает воротник, и Грейвз, поймав кивок Ньюта, пригибается, позволяя ему выпустить оглушающее заклятие.

По их следу аппарируют двое, и с ними можно легко разделаться, но переулок слишком узкий, Грейвз опасается попасть под рикошет собственных заклинаний. Противники медлят, очевидно, думая о том же, и тогда Ньют, шагнув вперед, вскидывает свободную руку, из которой вырывается нечто маленькое, в мгновение ока превращающееся в средних размеров летающую тварь, которая кидается в атаку. Грейвз успевает только выставить щит от пущенного в них последнего заклятия, а нападавшие уже валяются на землю бесформенной черной грудой. Тварь нависает над ними, будто приноравливаясь, но Ньют строго окрикивает ее.

— От их мозгов у тебя будет несварение, оставь! — он вытягивает вперед ладонь, в которую тут же возвращается вновь ставшее маленьким шариком существо.

Грейвз опутывает поверженных противников _Инкарцеро_ , подбирает их палочки и поворачивается к Ньюту:

— Этот не такой безобидный, как нюхлер.

— Пикирующий злыдень, — с гордостью говорит Ньют, пряча тварь в карман пальто.

— Говорящее название, — комментирует Грейвз и, подняв взгляд на Ньюта, понимает, что окончательно и бесповоротно пропал.

Потому что этот, совершенно новый и незнакомый, но такой настоящий Ньют, не сутулится, словно пытаясь спрятать голову за воротником пальто, не отводит взгляд, а стоит прямо, развернув внезапно широкие плечи, и со спокойной уверенностью смотрит в глаза Грейвзу. Россыпь веснушек на раскрасневшемся от битвы лице выглядит еще ярче, растрепанные волосы в беспорядке торчат неряшливой копной, а губы кривятся в самодовольной улыбке человека, знающего, насколько он хорош в своем деле.

Грейвз решительно шагает вперед, прижимает Ньюта к стене и, не давая им обоим опомниться, целует. Ньют пахнет медом, солнцем, потом и жаром боя, и Грейвз ощущает себя с легкостью прирученной фантастической тварью, но ему абсолютно плевать. Губы Ньюта сухие, потрескавшиеся, и на вкус как травяной чай, Грейвз греет их своим дыханием, чувствуя, как Ньют подается навстречу, кладет ладони ему на грудь, сжимает в пальцах воротник пальто…

И отталкивает с такой силой, что Грейвз отшатывается назад, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Не надо, — тихо, но твердо произносит Ньют с отвратительным упрямством в глазах.

Грейвз собирается возразить, снова поцеловать Ньюта и сделать вообще что угодно, чтобы переубедить его, но их прерывают звуки аппарации прибывших на нетипичный всплеск магии авроров. Ньют опускает голову, вздыхает, Грейвз буквально видит, как он превращается в знакомого всем чудаковатого британского магозоолога-литератора. Неопасного и неинтересного.

— Сэр… — раздается робкий голос.

Грейвз его никогда не слышал или не запомнил, но это не имеет значения, потому что он разворачивается на каблуках, упирает взгляд в молоденького аврора и рявкает:

— Где вас носило?!

— Мы сразу же… — начинает оправдываться парнишка, но Грейвз затыкает его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Этих, — он кивает на опутанных веревками магов, — ко мне на допрос. Еще пятерых заберете от моего дома, и если хотя бы один сбежит, ваша карьера закончится сортировкой бумаг на нижних этажах, ясно?

— Да, сэр! — отвечает аврор постарше, лицо которого Грейвзу смутно знакомо.

— Простите, вам придется проследовать с нами, — доносится до Грейвза, и он видит, как невысокая женщина в аврорском плаще перегораживает путь Ньюту, пытавшемуся незаметно уйти.

— Отпустите мистера Скамандера, — командует Грейвз и, замечая сомнение на лице аврора, добавляет: — Под мою ответственность. Мы были вместе все время, и мистер Скамандер не знает ничего, чего не знаю я.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Она отходит, Ньют дергает плечом, будто собираясь что-то сказать или хотя бы посмотреть на Грейвза, но лишь молча аппарирует.

— На всякий случай проверьте апартаменты президента, — Грейвз вдыхает полной грудью холодный ночной воздух, и ему кажется, что вокруг до сих пор пахнет медом.

Но он запрещает себе думать об этом, полностью сосредотачивается на аврорских обязанностях, раздавая указания подчиненным. Те, видимо, успевают оповестить остальных о нападении на начальника, так что к его приходу в МАКУСА практически все авроры, имеющие допуск к подобным расследованиям, уже ждут на своих местах.

Грейвз просит их пересесть ближе, тщательно и подробно рассказывает о ходе нападения, упоминая все детали, которые успел заметить. Затем лично спускается к пришедшим в себя нападавшим, которые действительно оказываются англичанами, и скрупулезно допрашивает каждого. Так что к рассвету, когда прибывает все-таки потревоженная каким-то недоумком-аврором Пиквери, Грейвз может уверенно предоставить имена, план нападения и даже того тюремщика, через которого они связывались с Гриндевальдом.

Времени думать о Ньюте Скамандере у него совершенно не остается. Может, это и к лучшему.

6.

Не слушая возражений ( _Персиваль, я сказала, нет_ ) Пиквери отправляет Грейвза домой, грозя страшными карами на его голову, если увидит ее, ровно как и самого Грейвза, в здании МАКУСА раньше следующего дня. Приходится подчиниться, но от дополнительной охраны Грейвз категорически отказывается, аппарируя к дому в одиночестве. Он смотрит себе под ноги, наметанным взглядом фиксируя, что следы попавших в асфальт заклинаний уже убрали, и не сразу замечает одинокую фигуру, топчущуюся на границе защитного контура.

Ньют выглядит таким же растрепанным и усталым, но его голос, обращенный к Грейвзу, тверд и полон сдерживаемой ярости:

— Наслаждались допросом, _главный аврор_ Грейвз? — интересуется Ньют.

Обращение бьет по больному, так что надежда на то, что Ньют передумал и вернулся, гаснет, не успев родиться. Грейвз хмурится, пытаясь понять, что случилось ( _Кроме того, о чем ты думаешь, Персиваль_ ), глупо спрашивает:

— Что?

— А иначе я не могу представить ни единой причины, по которой вы заставили меня ждать до утра, — Ньют вскидывает руку, упреждая новый вопрос: — Нет, молчите. Я могу понять, с трудом, но могу, почему вы позволили себе обращаться с моим чемоданом как со старым котлом, которому место на свалке. Но мне абсолютно не ясно, отчего ваши дела оказались настолько важнее моих животных, которых давно пора кормить. Хотелось посмотреть, сумею ли я взломать защиту вашего дома? Что ж, можете убедиться, я не настолько выдающийся маг. Или так выглядит в вашем исполнении месть за отвергнутые ухаживания? Тогда вы еще более бессердечны, чем о вас говорят, раз смогли поставить под угрозу сотни невинных жизней.

Давно Грейвза не отчитывали так прямо, больно и правильно, он и не думал, что еще способен испытывать такой сильный стыд за свои ошибки — до холодеющих ладоней и тугого колючего комка в груди.

— Я… — Грейвз сглатывает, заставляя себя не отводить взгляд от знакомых до последней черточки, но невозможно холодных глаз, — не подумал.

— Если глава департамента защиты магического правопорядка так же ведет остальные дела, то я не удивлен, что в Нью-Йорке огромные проблемы с правонарушениями, — безжалостно припечатывает Ньют.

Грейвз поднимает руку ко лбу, глупая привычка, от которой ему не удалось избавиться, и Ньют, вдруг делает шаг назад, сжав в пальцах волшебную палочку. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, Грейвз не понимает, что изменилось, а Ньют выглядит донельзя настороженным.

Словно сравнивает, с горечью думает Грейвз и роняет в тишину как приговор сегодняшним ночным кошмарам:

— Гриндевальд?

— Он сидел напротив: холодный, упрямый, в вашем лощеном облике и модном костюме, — Ньют заметно расслабляется, опускает плечи, — а затем сделал так же и отправил нас с Тиной на казнь.

— Мне жаль, — мягко отвечает Грейвз.

И даже невольно сказанный комплимент не способен перевесить осознание того, что Ньют до сих пор временами видит в нем Гриндевальда.

— Это были не вы, — Ньют прячет палочку, просит, — верните мой чемодан.

— Конечно, — Грейвз проходит к дому, на корню уничтожая желание вглядываться в каждую тень. — Встаньте рядом, я перенастрою под вас защиту.

Грейвз уверен, что Ньют откажется, да и зачем ему приходить сюда после всего, но, вопреки ожиданиям, рядом с ним раздается негромкое «Хорошо». И его совсем не тревожит, что он не слышал, как тот приблизился, просто нравится ощущать присутствие Ньюта за плечом, пока он сам добавляет нить в узор защитных заклятий.

Чемодан лежит под крыльцом ровно там, куда Грейвз его бросил. Застежки, к счастью, защелкнуты, замечает Грейвз с облегчением, и Ньют тоже выглядит весьма довольным этим фактом.

— Все в порядке?

— Думаю, да, — Ньют поднимает чемодан, придирчиво оглядывает, — найду укромное место и проверю.

— Моя гостиная подойдет? — предлагает Грейвз без особой надежды на успех.

Даже навскидку он может назвать множество причин, по которым Ньют может отказать. И список возглавляет отнюдь не «вы поцеловали меня», а намного более страшное в системе ценностей Ньюта «вы подвергли опасности моих питомцев». Но, если бы Ньют всегда следовал привычным стереотипам, Грейвз вряд ли обратил бы на него внимание. Поэтому Ньют говорит:

— Если там не поджидают друзья ваших предыдущих ночных гостей.

— Это вряд ли, — заверяет его Грейвз, но дверь все равно открывает с предельной осторожностью, прислушиваясь ко звукам внутри дома.

Тишину нарушает лишь тиканье напольных часов, Грейвз более чем уверен, что внутри никого нет, но несмотря на это придерживает рванувшегося вперед Ньюта, которому не терпится проверить своих животных. На миг его обдает знакомым запахом меда и солнца, но Ньют отстраняется, и наваждение пропадает. Взмахом палочки Грейвз зажигает свет, пускает по дому пустяковое поисковое заклинание и, наконец, разрешает:

— Входите.

Ньют просачивается мимо Грейвза в неширокий коридор, умудряясь ничего не задеть чемоданом, замирает как зверь перед прыжком и верно определив местонахождение гостиной, уходит туда, даже не сняв пальто.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Скамандер? — Грейвз снимает собственное пальто, тянется к вешалке и нелепо замирает с поднятыми руками.

На самом видном месте висит медно-золотой шарф. Грейвз настолько привык к нему, что давно не воспринимает как нечто необычное, и он отчаянно надеется, что Ньют не успел ничего заметить. Не после того, как оттолкнул его.

Грейвз, может быть, и жалок, но ему хочется сохранить остатки собственного достоинства.

— Нет, достаточно не тревожить меня, — Ньют, судя по звуку, щелкает замком чемодана.

Когда Грейвз останавливается в дверях гостиной, Ньюта там нет. Чемодан одиноко стоит посреди ковра с закрытой крышкой, на которой разве что огненными буквами не написан запрет мешать и лезть, куда не просят.

Грейвз успевает подняться в спальню, избавиться от жилета и галстука, когда его покой бесцеремонно нарушает настойчивый звук царапающих по дереву когтей. Отработанным годами движением палочка оказывается в руке, Грейвз оборачивается и видит висящего на деревянном боку шкафа нюхлера.

— Да, я люблю серебро, — выговаривает Грейвз, отрывая нюхлера от потенциальной добычи, — но это не повод красть ручки. Без них, знаешь ли, затруднительно открывать дверцы.

Изголодавшийся по драгоценностям нюхлер не обращает внимания на убеждение, вырываясь из рук. Вздохнув, Грейвз выбирает самые нелюбимые запонки и, вручив их нюхлеру, сажает того на плечо.

— Надеюсь, по моему дому не бродит никого, кроме тебя, — почти умоляюще произносит Грейвз, спускаясь по лестнице.

Нюхлер вцепляется в него так крепко, что прорывает рубашку и впивается когтями в плечо, но Грейвз относит это к несущественным неудобствам. Сначала он собирается заглянуть в чемодан, чтобы вернуть нюхлера, но, вспомнив просьбу Ньюта, просто придвигает кресло поближе и усаживается в него, решая, что вполне способен подождать.

На ум приходит глупая, но абсолютно очевидная аналогия: Ньют такой же, как его чемодан. Снаружи неприметный, зато внутри скрыт целый мир. Грейвз успел узнать только частичку этого мира, но даже теперь не понимает, как можно пройти мимо. Он не силен в медицине, а увещевания колдомедика когда-то прервал самым эффективным способом, — банально хлопнул дверью в первый же день, как смог встать с больничной койки. Тем не менее, Грейвз помнит, как седой волшебник в больничной робе пророчил его душе излечение с помощью чего-то светлого, называемого «смыслом жить дальше».

Раньше Грейвз считал, что его спасет работа, теперь же, сидя перед закрытым чемоданом, он устраивает на коленях играющегося с запонками нюхлера и думает, что, возможно, старик был прав. Проблема в том, что этому самому «смыслу» Грейвз не очень-то и нужен.

И осознание того, что с его стороны это, скорее всего, намного больше, чем реакция на стресс и любопытство, делает все лишь сложнее.

7.

Просыпаться от боли в шее неприятно, но Грейвз привык и не к такому за время вынужденного постоя в гостях у Гриндевальда. Коленям тепло, Грейвз с подозрением смотрит на потрепанный клетчатый плед, которого в его доме не может быть, и понимает, что не только задремал в кресле, но даже не проснулся, когда Ньют подходил совсем близко. Недопустимая оплошность для аврора, но Грейвзу остается лишь смириться с тем, что подсознание принимает Ньюта за своего, как бы тот не настаивал на обратном.

Чемодана в гостиной больше нет, как и нюхлера на коленях, и Грейвз ощущает пустоту в груди, но только до того момента, пока до него не долетает запах кофе и чего-то очень привлекательного, что проголодавшийся организм может идентифицировать лишь емким «еда». Грейвз поднимается на ноги, складывает плед, мимоходом замечая, что рубашка на плече цела, и отправляется на кухню, где и в обычное время бывает редко, а в последний месяц вообще не заходит. Почти в самом дверном проеме стоит чемодан, на котором небрежно сложено синее пальто, так что Грейвз точно знает, кто хозяйничает в его доме.

Ньют сидит за столом, одной рукой увлеченно черкая что-то в своем блокноте, а второй — быстро и не слишком изящно отправляет в рот яичницу с беконом, кружка с кофе дымится под правым локтем, рискуя упасть от любого резкого движения. Грейвз хмыкает, оценивая подобный чисто английский завтрак в середине дня и, прежде чем он успевает вспомнить, что у него в шкафах определенно не нашлось бы ничего, кроме, пожалуй, кофе, Ньют машет вилкой в сторону плиты.

— Ваша порция в кофейнике.

— А завтрак? — резонно интересуется Грейвз.

Ньют поднимает голову, смотрит очень серьезно и заявляет:

— Вы не заслужили.

— Справедливо, — кивает Грейвз, отворачиваясь к плите, чтобы налить себе кофе, — и правда, зачем вам переводить свои запасы продуктов на кого-то вроде меня.

Звучит уязвленно и чуть обиженно, но Грейвзу и так дальше некуда падать в глазах Ньюта. Сзади слышится вздох, Ньют отодвигает стул и, подойдя совсем близко, из-за плеча Грейвза тянется к сковородке, открывая крышку.

— Здесь, — говорит Ньют в растрепанный после сна седеющий затылок.

Спину опаляет тепло, хочется откинуться назад, прижаться, но Ньют возвращается за стол прежде, чем Грейвз разрешает себе эту слабость. Выгадывая дополнительное время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, он без всякой магии достает тарелку, наполняет ее теплыми от согревающих чар яичницей и беконом, берет кофе и относит все на стол, затем возвращается за вилкой и ножом, выторговывая себе еще полминуты. Ньют успевает доесть, когда Грейвз только садится напротив. И если ему казалось, что ситуация не способна стать более неловкой, то зря.

Ньют закрывает блокнот, садится ровно и, обхватив чашку руками, изучающе смотрит, словно Грейвз и в самом деле редкая фантастическая тварь. Под этим пытливым взглядом становится неуютно, но Грейвз, призвав на помощь всю аврорскую выдержку, спокойно ест. Когда перед ним остается один кофе, Ньют, будто бы нарочно дождавшись, пока Грейвз сделает глоток, спрашивает:

— Почему вы так себя ненавидите?

Грейвз кашляет долго и надсадно, так что горло начинает болеть. Ответ звучит хрипло и резко:

— С чего вы взяли, мистер Скамандер?

— Не рычите на меня, — осаждает Ньют таким уверенным голосом, что Грейвз вспоминает недавний бой, — я просто умею наблюдать, в отличие от многих. Так почему?

Изнутри поднимается ярость, подгоняемая обидой и растоптанной гордостью. Грейвз со стуком опускает чашку на столешницу, наклоняется вперед и тоном, который приберегает для допросов, вкрадчиво произносит:

— С чего вы взяли, что имеете право задавать подобные вопросы? Помнится, не так давно вы более чем ясно обозначили мне свою позицию по поводу _всего_.

Ньют вдруг фыркает, растягивая губы в улыбке:

— А я все думал, кто нам тогда выносил приговор: Гриндевальд лично или он копировал вас. Но стоит отметить, у настоящего Персиваля Грейвза выходит убедительнее, — он ставит локти на стол, копируя позу собеседника, и так же наклоняется вперед.

Упоминание Гриндевальда выбивает из колеи. Не так сильно, как в первые месяцы, но Грейвзу хватает этого, чтобы упустить контроль над ситуацией. Потому что глаза Ньюта светятся теплом, и Грейвз больше не может на него злиться. Да и никогда всерьез не мог, уж перед собой-то можно быть честным.

— Вы специально сказали это, — Грейвз откидывается на спинку стула, делает быстрый глоток остывающего кофе.

— Конечно, — соглашается Ньют, в его взгляде ни капли раскаянья, — я не имею привычки тратить слова попусту.

В голове Грейвза множество вопросов: некоторые опасны, какие-то глупы, есть даже парочка до абсурда сентиментальных. Так и не выбрав из них ни одного, он неопределенно спрашивает:

— Зачем?

— Зачем что? — Ньют не ведется на навязанные правила игры, наугад перечисляет: — Зачем я упомянул Гриндевальда? Зачем до сих пор здесь, хотя давно должен был уйти? Зачем испытываю вашу выдержку? Зачем вы себя ненавидите? На последний вопрос вы должны ответить сами.

— Первое, — Грейвз выбирает наиболее безопасный вариант.

— Хотел избежать ответа на ваш вопрос, — с обескураживающей честностью отвечает Ньют.

— Почему?

— Вы мне нравитесь, и это плохо, — Ньют отводит взгляд, берет со стола блокнот, — я должен идти, нужно пополнить запас мяса для нунду, пока рынок еще работает.

Грейвз растерян настолько, что чувствует, как его и так с трудом собранный из обломков внутренний мир снова расшатывается. И это единственное оправдание тому, что Ньют убегает в коридор до того, как Грейвз успевает его остановить. Они сталкиваются у входной двери: Ньют на ходу надевает пальто, а Грейвз ловит его за синий воротник, не давая сдвинуться в места.

— Не надо, — просит Ньют так же, как прошлой ночью, но теперь в его голосе ни капли злости, только сплошная усталость.

— Ответьте, — настаивает Грейвз.

Если он не может ничего изменить, то хочет хотя бы знать причину. Возможно, вместе с ней придет толика облегчения.

— Ни одному из нас не понравится мой ответ, Персиваль, — Ньют отцепляет его пальцы от воротника, но, вместо того, чтобы отпустить, сжимает в своей ладони.

Он второй раз называет Грейвза по имени, и в голову некстати закрадывается мысль, как редко приходится слышать его от других. Пожалуй, одна Пиквери позволяет себе некоторую фамильярность в общении с ним, для остальных он давно «мистер Грейвз», «аврор Грейвз» и «та сволочь, которая переловила половину моих подельников».

Не давая себе насладиться теплом, Грейвз высвобождает руку и, сетуя на полутьму коридора, не дающую уловить выражение глаз Ньюта, повторяет:

— Ответьте.

Ньют медлит, напряженно застыв, пока, наконец, что-то не решает. С тихим стуком ставит чемодан на пол, подается ближе к Грейвзу и кладет ладонь ему на шею. В месте соприкосновения становится очень тепло, Грейвз машинально наклоняет голову, и Ньют ласкающе проводит пальцами по шершавой щетине, опускает вторую руку с другой стороны шеи. Хочется потереться щекой, податься вперед, укусить, лизнуть, хоть что-то, но Грейвз не позволяет себе двинуться с места, боясь спугнуть это сладкое наваждение. Ньют сам целует его — требовательно и напористо, проводит языком по губам, заставляя раскрыться навстречу. Грейвз отвечает, пока хватает дыхания, а, отстранившись, жадно втягивает носом запах Ньюта, дополненный горьковатой ноткой кофе.

— Я отвечу завтра, — шепчет Ньют, почти касаясь его губ своими, — сегодня мы оба слишком устали, и мне действительно необходимо купить мясо, иначе нунду съедят кого-нибудь редкого.

Слова Ньюта так не похожи на мимолетные мечты, которыми Грейвз, конечно же, _не_ тешил себя, что в реальности происходящего не остается никаких сомнений. Когда Ньют отходит, чтобы взять чемодан, искушение запереть дверь самым мощным заклинанием из аврорского арсенала становится слишком сильным; Грейвзу даже не понадобится для этого палочка. Но он заставляет себя отвести взгляд, выхватывает из темноты очертания вешалки и, решившись, стаскивает с нее медно-золотой шарф.

— Постойте, — Грейвз в два шага оказывается рядом с Ньютом, накидывает ему на шею шарф, — возьмите.

— У меня есть шарф, — Ньют проводит рукой по мягкой ткани, — не нужно.

— Мне все равно не с чем его носить, а к вашим глазам он будет в самый раз, — настаивает Грейвз, наплевав на то, что этой нарочито-небрежной фразой выставляет напоказ продолжительность своего интереса: иначе откуда ему знать, насколько хорошо шарф будет сочетаться с необычной красотой Ньюта, когда вокруг царит полумрак.

— Спасибо, — Ньют оборачивает шарф вокруг шеи и тянет дверь на себя.

Грейвз надеется увидеть его лицо, но в привыкшие к сумраку глаза бьет не по сезону яркий дневной свет. Он щурится, закрывает дверь невербальным заклинанием, не в силах шагнуть к ней, и очень остро чувствует, что он остался один в опустевшем доме.

Как и всегда.

8.

Вопреки опасениям, Грейвз легко засыпает в ранних сумерках и всего раз подскакивает от кошмара в районе полуночи. Утром он особенно тщательно подбирает галстук и запонки, придирчиво разглядывает себя перед зеркалом, радуясь, что после долгого сна синяки под глазами почти прошли. Грейвз не представляет, когда придет Ньют, но на всякий случай заявляется в МАКУСА на час раньше обычного. На столе лежат накопившиеся за день отсутствия документы ( _Вспомни, сколько их было после твоего возвращения, Персиваль_ ), Грейвз делает себе кофе и с головой уходит в работу, чтобы не пялиться на дверь, прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре, и так увлекается, что не слышит долгожданного стука. Но Ньют не отличается тактом, он не ждет ответа, спокойно заходит и ставит чемодан на пол.

Неимоверным усилием Грейвз заставляет себя дочитать отчет до конца, ставит внизу размашистую подпись, закрывает папку и только тогда поднимает голову. За это время Ньют успевает снять пальто, повесить его на спинку стула и уложить чемодан на бок. Грейвз поднимается, мельком замечая на синей ткани бережно сложенную золотистую змейку шарфа, и жалеет, что не закончил раньше, иначе успел бы увидеть, как шарф выглядит на Ньюте при свете дня.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Грейвз, подходя ближе.

Ньют улыбается в ответ напряженно и немного печально:

— Могу я ненадолго отвлечь вас от дел?

— В любое время, — Грейвз всматривается в лицо Ньюта, и ему определенно не нравится то, что он там видит, — если я срочно понадоблюсь, меня вызовут.

— Боюсь, туда, куда я хочу пригласить вас, не долетит ни одна записка, — Ньют наклоняется, открывает крышку чемодана, — но я на всякий случай предупредил Тину, что… собираюсь поговорить с вами.

— Что собираетесь похитить меня? — поправляет Грейвз, прекрасно понимая, что Ньют не решился сказать. — Все в порядке.

При упоминании Тины внутри ворочается холодное злое чувство, очень похожее на ревность. Умом Грейвз понимает, что Ньют все сделал правильно, не хватает еще разбираться с переполохом, если кто-то вдруг сунется сюда и не найдет его на месте. Но собственнический инстинкт, который до этого дня Грейвзу был чужд, настойчиво требует не отпускать Ньюта от себя даже к Тине, а лучше повесить на него табличку «Собственность Персиваля Грейвза». Тряхнув головой, Грейвз отгоняет от себя недостойные мысли. Ньют — свободолюбив и независим, и Грейвзу он необходим именно таким.

— Не ударьтесь головой, когда будете спускаться, — предупреждает Ньют, — я встречу вас внизу.

Грейвз смотрит, как Ньют ступает в чемодан и, не глядя под ноги, сбегает вниз по знакомым ступенькам. С некоторых пор Грейвз ненавидит подвалы и узкие проходы, но выбора ему не оставили: он становится на первую ступеньку, мыском ботинка нащупывает вторую, гораздо медленнее Ньюта спускается вниз, оказываясь в небольшой кладовой.

Тот терпеливо ждет, привалившись плечом к деревянной балке, пока Грейвз осматривается, наметанным глазом замечая несколько запрещенных трав, свободно висящих пучками под потолком. Ему интересно, сколько еще контрабанды таскает при себе Ньют, но спрашивать об этом не собирается. Вместо этого Грейвз задает другой вопрос:

— Зачем я здесь?

— Вы хотели знать ответ, — Ньют прячет взгляд, проводит ногтем по дереву, — я думаю, лучше увидеть своими глазами, тогда мне не придется рассказывать и убеждать.

— Хорошо, — Грейвз приближается, кладет Ньюту за плечо руку, — посмотри на меня.

Ньют вскидывает упрямый взгляд:

— Что?

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь показать мне, Ньют, — Грейвз впервые произносит его имя, и на языке оно ощущается таким же медовым, как и запах, — но не думаю, что мои желания и мое отношение к тебе изменятся.

— Как знать, — Ньют поднимает руку, просит: — Отдай мне свою палочку, Персиваль.

— Зачем? — настораживается Грейвз, невольно вспоминая последний раз, когда остался без палочки на долгие месяцы.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты ранил кого-нибудь из моих питомцев, — Ньют видит в лице Грейвза недовольство, мягко добавляет, накрывая его ладонь своей, — случайно, конечно.

Грейвз колеблется, все его инстинкты аврора восстают против того, чтобы выпустить палочку из рук, добровольно отдать другому волшебнику, остаться безоружным. Но если он кому-то и верит действительно безоговорочно, то одному Ньюту. Поэтому Грейвз протягивает палочку рукоятью вперед, и Ньют бережно принимает ее, проводит пальцами по полированному дереву и вешает на пояс к своей.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Ньют.

— Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом, — хмурится Грейвз. Без палочки руки ощущаются непривычно пустыми.

— Проверим? — Ньют открывает дверь, и ему под ноги тут же подкатывается что-то лысое и бесформенное.

Грейвз смотрит, как Ньют наклоняется, подхватывает существо, при ближайшем рассмотрении напоминающее крысу с цветком из щупалец на спине. Тварь видит Грейвза, дергается в его сторону, но Ньют держит крепко:

— Горегубка, — поясняет он, — вытяжка из нароста на ее спине повышает сопротивляемость заклинаниям. Главное, не переборщить с дозировкой.

— Иначе что? — Грейвз предпочитает держаться подальше, особенно не имея при себе палочки.

— Из ушей начнут расти фиолетовые волосы, и это только начало, — Ньют поднимает зверька на уровень глаз, спрашивает: — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я насыпал достаточно рачков в твой пруд, не делай вид, что они кончились. Давай-ка вернем тебя домой.

Ньют сворачивает в редкий пролесок, огибает идущего по тропинке огромного жука и коротко оглядывается на Грейвза, торопящегося следом. Выпустив в пруд горегубку, Ньют продолжает идти вперед, изредка притормаживая, чтобы прислушаться к раздающимся со всех сторон звукам. На взгляд Грейвза из этого гвалта множества существ невозможно ничего понять, но Ньют умело различает каждый голос.

Тропинка заканчивается поляной, посреди которой стоит высокое гнездо. Над ним, прикрепленная к дереву, висит сплетенная из травы и веток полусфера, из которой на Грейвза смотрит большими карими глазами пушистый зверь. Прежде чем Грейвз успевает рассмотреть его, животное исчезает, становясь невидимой.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Грейвз слишком громко, отчего Ньют шикает на него, но все равно с готовностью объясняет, становясь в этот момент похожим на одного из старых профессоров Ильвермони.

— Это камуфлори. Он может предвидеть ближайшее будущее и становиться невидимым, если чувствует опасность, к которой причисляет любого незнакомца. Их осталось совсем мало: волшебники веками истребляли камуфлори, чтобы делать из их шерсти мантии-невидимки, — голос Ньюта звенит от сдерживаемой злости, — но здесь он нянчит малышей.

Из гнезда доносится писк, Ньют наклоняется к нему и ласково воркует:

— Мамочка пришла, — он легко подхватывает кого-то, — мамочка здесь, все хорошо.

Грейвз не знает, можно ли подходить ближе, но Ньют сам поворачивается к нему, держа в руках небольшое создание, напоминающее одновременно змею и птицу. Малыш хлопает маленькими крыльями и щелкает клювом в опасной близости от подбородка Ньюта, но тот только смеется:

— Это окками. Хочешь подержать?

— Если можно, — Грейвз медленно приближается, не выпуская из виду гнездо.

— Подставь руки, — Ньют передает Грейвзу окками, который тут же сворачивается тугими кольцами на его ладонях, — и не пытайся гладить, пожалуйста.

— Почему? — окками теплый и состоит будто из одних мускулов, покрытых гладкими перьями, Грейвзу интересно, какие на ощупь его крылья, но он помнит о предупреждении Ньюта.

— Скорлупки их яиц серебряные, так что окками рано учатся защищать себя и свои гнезда, — Ньют не смотрит на Грейвза, сосредотачивая все внимание на притихшем в его руках малыше, — нюхлер пару раз попытался стащить их, но получил по заслугам. Думаю, с тех пор у него особые отношения с серебром.

Окками надоедает сидеть на руках, Ньют забирает его, сажает обратно к остальным и обещает:

— Мамочка скоро вернется.

Грейвз определенно не должен умиляться тому, насколько открытым выглядит Ньют в такие моменты. Чтобы отвлечься, он спрашивает:

— Как окками защищаются? Для любого волшебника с палочкой их клюв не представляет угрозы.

— Они изменяют размер, полностью заполняя доступное пространство, — Ньют проводит по воздуху внутри гнезда камуфлори, и в его пальцах остаются седые шерстинки, — когда один из них сбежал, то забрался на чердак и стал огромным. Мы с трудом поймали его в чайник, чтобы вернуть сюда.

Грейвз слышал об этом, но не видел ни одного воспоминания. Чувства Тины, невольно оказавшейся замешанной в тех событиях, он щадил, а к Куинни не хотел обращаться из уверенности, что она может показать ему ту версию, которую захочет сама.

Издалека доносится писк и звук ломающихся веток, так что Ньют, сорвавшись с места, спешит туда. Грейвз мешкает, не решаясь быстро отходить от гнезда, и, догнав Ньюта, застает необычную картину.

— Я же уже говорил, что драться нельзя, — Ньют держит в руках две вырывающиеся веточки, на дереве сидят еще три или четыре таких же, от них всех исходит беспорядочный писк. — А ну замолчали!

Веточки притихают, и Ньют обращается к той, что висит в его левой руке:

— Пикетт, хотя бы ты можешь быть благоразумным? Хватит кичиться тем, что иногда я беру тебя с собой, иначе больше ты не дождешься особенного обращения.

Ньют сажает их обратно на дерево, с трудом отцепляя от руки Пикетта, и грозит им пальцем:

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет. И в следующий раз, когда кто-то из вас простудится, я посажу его к крикаду, будете греться там. Зато никаких споров, кого я люблю больше.

Грейвз не верит, что даже магические животные способны понимать обращенную к ним речь, но веточки притихают, расходятся по дереву и перестают ссориться.

— Лечурки, — мимоходом бросает Ньют, больше ничего не поясняя.

Он выглядит так, будто устал объяснять очевидное, которое, в его понимании, обязаны знать абсолютно все. Грейвз не спрашивает о лечурках: за годы работы в аврорате он не раз слышал об этих гениальных взломщиках, но никогда не видел вживую.

Чем дольше они гуляют по зверинцу Ньюта, тем меньше тот обращает внимание на Грейвза. Его и без того короткие комментарии становятся скупыми, а после совсем исчезают. Кажется, он забывает, что не один, зато уделяет все свое внимание питомцам, не обделяя лаской никого, включая сурового нунду, подставляющего под ладонь как домашний кот. У вольера сносорога Грейвз отвлекается на чириканье разноцветного крикаду, а, когда оборачивается, Ньюта больше нет рядом. Не видя повода для беспокойства, Грейвз продолжает идти по той же тропинке, полагая, что Ньют ушел дальше. Вокруг сгущаются сумерки, напоминая вечную ночь у холма лунтелят, Грейвз тянется за палочкой, намереваясь засветить Люмос, но понимает, что та осталась у Ньюта.

Тропинка заканчивается маленькой поляной с пожухлой травой, посреди которой стоит старый шкаф. Грейвз останавливается, понимая, что он ушел совершенно не туда, отходит, настороженно прислушиваясь к давящей тишине вокруг, из которой словно исчезли все звуки. Он почти достигает первых деревьев, когда под ногой с оглушительным хрустом ломается ветка.

Дверцы шкафа распахиваются, и из него, чеканя шаг, выходит Грейвз, одетый в тот плащ с белым подбоем, который так приглянулся Гриндевальду. В его пальцах волшебная палочка, он поигрывает ей, усмехается уголками губ и обманчиво-нежно произносит:

— Какими воспоминаниями ты порадуешь меня сегодня, Персиваль? Знаешь ли, мне не понравилось сидеть на совещании и не представлять, кто передо мной. Кроме Серафины, конечно. Но ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я сделал ей больно?

Грейвз, настоящий Грейвз, замирает в удушливой волне страха, глядя в свои собственные ожесточенные глаза. На краю сознания бьется мысль, что это всего лишь боггарт, с которым умеют справляться и школьники ( _А тем более авроры. Соберись, Персиваль!_ ), но при нем нет палочки, а Гриндевальд поднимает свою, и Грейвз некстати думает, может ли поразить ненастоящее заклинание, выпущенное ненастоящим волшебником.

Гриндевальд открывает рот, рассекает воздух стремительным движением:

— Кру…

Грейвза дергает назад теплая и настоящая рука, Ньют выходит вперед, но, вместо того, чтобы загнать боггарта в шкаф, ждет, пока тот расползется серым туманом и вновь соберется, превратившись в высокого темноволосого мужчины. Грейвз знает его, хоть и не видел со времен войны.

Тесей Скамандер разочарованно смотрит на младшего брата и выговаривает с укором:

— Когда же ты наиграешься, Ньют? Собираешься быть один до конца жизни? Так нельзя, ты ведь сам знаешь.

Грейвз бросает взгляд на Ньюта, видит, как тот опускает плечи.

— Кому ты нужен такой? — безжалостно продолжает Тесей. — Со своими дражайшими животными, которые всегда и везде на первом месте. Никто не захочет мириться с тем, что твои… твари для тебя важнее.

Ньют поднимает палочку, и, вопреки опасениям Грейвза, его рука не дрожит. И голос, произносящий «Риддикулус» лишен эмоций, но тверд.

— Пора возвращаться, мы здесь больше часа, мистер Грейвз, — Ньют обходит Грейвза, старательно пряча взгляд.

Формальное обращение бьет похлеще пощечины, но Грейвз молчит всю обратную дорогу, пытаясь совладать с царящим в голове беспорядком. Открыто слышать то, о чем он и так догадывался, неприятно, и уязвленное самолюбие не желает мириться с отведенным Грейвзу местом в жизни Ньюта. Но, несмотря ни на что, Грейвз не хочет снова оставаться один.

Тропинка приводит их к знакомой деревянной двери слишком скоро, и Грейвз еще не готов к тому, что Ньют возвращает палочку и, глядя ему на узел галстука, говорит:

— Полагаю, вы получили более чем развернутый ответ на свой вопрос, мистер Грейвз.

— Нет, — возражает Грейвз, привычным движением закрепляя палочку на поясе, — и меня зовут Персиваль.

— Персиваль, — послушно повторяет Ньют, — в том, что вы видели и слышали, нет ни капли лжи. Я именно такой, и, чтобы ни произошло, мои животные всегда были, есть и будут на первом месте. Тесей сказал чистую правду.

— Смотри на меня, — просит Грейвз, проводя пальцем по подбородку Ньюта, — ну же.

Ньют вскидывает голову, в его глазах злая обреченность:

— Что?

— Думаю, у нас есть одна проблема, — Грейвз улыбается, подается ближе, — ты приручил меня, и теперь я не хочу быть один.

Зрачки Ньюта расширяются, закрывают почти всю радужку, так что взгляд становится совсем темным, и у Грейвза сбивается дыхание, потому что Ньют вдруг кладет ладонь на его затылок, притягивает так, что едва касается губами губ, и шепчет:

— Так глава департамента защиты магического правопорядка на самом деле фантастическая тварь? — Ньют быстро целует Грейвза, не размыкая рта. — Моя?

— Да, — соглашается Грейвз, сжимая руки на бедрах Ньюта так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки, — но над дрессировкой придется поработать.

— Непременно.

Ньют впивается в его губы нетерпеливым поцелуем, бесцеремонно вторгается языком в рот, и Грейвз невнятно рычит, притискивая Ньюта спиной к двери. Он шарит ладонями по телу Ньюта, вытаскивает край рубашки из брюк, кладет ладони на шершавую от старых шрамов кожу, каждый из которых хочет очертить языком. Но Ньют отрезвляет его, хрипло шепча:

— Персиваль, время.

— К Мерлину время! — ругается Грейвз, целуя яркие веснушки на носу Ньюта.

— Тина, — коротко напоминает Ньют, и Грейвза словно окатывает холодной водой.

Он упирается лбом в лоб Ньюта, медленно выравнивает дыхание, напоминая себе, что там, наверху, разгар рабочего дня, и если Грейвз кому-то понадобится, то в лучшем случае к ним сюда нагрянет Тина. В худшем — лично госпожа Президент, и тогда Ньют вполне возможно получит предложение убраться из МАКУСА, да и всей Америки, чтобы не мешать Грейвзу исполнять свои служебные обязанности.

— Ненавижу свою работу, — Грейвз позволяет себе еще один поцелуй, прежде чем отпускает Ньюта.

Тот хихикает, заправляя рубашку обратно в штаны. Такой Ньют — с румянцем на щеках и покрасневшими губами — выглядит ходячим соблазном, и Грейвз отворачивается, чтобы не искушать себя.

— Я приду вечером, — обещает Ньют.

— Открою тебе дом, — не удержавшись, Грейвз поправляет Ньюту воротник рубашки, дергает за него, собираясь опять поцеловать.

Сверху доносится приглушенный стук.

Ньют стряхивает с себя руки Грейвза, весело сверкает глазами из-под длинной челки и, не давая им обоим ни секунды промедления, открывает дверь.

— Тина, мы сейчас! — громко произносит Ньют, поднимаясь на первые ступени лестницы.

— Да неужели, — Тина смотрит на Ньюта с укором, — госпожа Президент жаждет что-то обсудить с мистером Грейвзом.

— Иду, — коротко информирует Грейвз, со всем возможным спокойствием и изяществом поднимаясь из чемодана.

Грейвз надевает пальто, поправляет манжеты и официально говорит Ньюту:

— Спасибо за экскурсию, мистер Скамандер.

— Не за что, — Ньют защелкивает чемодан, украдкой бросает многообещающий взгляд на Грейвза.

Тина хмурится, чувствуя какой-то подвох, подозрительно оглядывает их с ног до головы, но Ньют подхватывает ее под руку, скороговоркой рассказывая о новом выводке лунтелят, и она отвлекается, увлеченная его словами.

Грейвз считает, что Тина станет прекрасным аврором. Но, слава Мерлину, этот момент наступит еще не скоро.

9.

В середине дня, когда выдается несколько свободных минут, Грейвз аппарирует домой под благовидным предлогом забрать срочно понадобившиеся документы, и заодно перенастраивает защиту дома на Ньюта, позволяя ему входить и выходить в любое время. Сегодня он не намерен задерживаться допоздна, поэтому, едва часы отбивают восемь, Грейвз откладывает папку, с которой в другое время обязательно бы закончил, надевает пальто и, накинув на шею любимый синий шарф, выходит из кабинета.

Большинство служащих заканчивают работать еще в семь, поэтому коридоры почти пусты, только впереди, ближе к лифтам, слышится гул голосов. Грейвз останавливается, гася забытую кем-то лампу, до него доносится приглушенная фраза, сопровождаемая взрывом смеха. Он подходит к приоткрытой двери, где располагаются дежурные ночной смены, видит спину аврора, который весело жестикулирует, очевидно, изображая самого Грейвза:

— Я не думал, что в моем департаменте работают вчерашние выпускники, — напыщенно произносит аврор, добавляя уже своим голосом, — да ладно вам, ребята, все знают, что он фантасти…

— Фантастическая тварь, мистер Стивенсон? — вкрадчиво интересуется Грейвз, толкая дверь.

Все присутствующие нелепо замирают, Грейвз сурово хмурит брови, стараясь не улыбаться, потому что мгновенно вспоминает о Ньюте. Который, кстати, ждет дома, а Грейвз теперь имеет все шансы задержаться. Он откидывает полы пальто назад, засовывает руки в карманы в нарочито-расслабленной позе, нарушает повисшее молчание:

— Я задал вопрос.

Взгляды всех авроров скрещиваются на незадачливом Стивенсоне. И он, повернувшись к Грейвзу, смело сверкает серыми глазами из-под коротко стриженой челки:

— Никак нет, сэр, — Стивенсон выпрямляется по стойке смирно, твердо добавляет, — я хотел сказать «фантастическая сволочь». Сэр.

— Похвальная смелость, — Грейвз припоминает, что Стивенсон работает всего второй год, и решает сильно не ругать его, тем не менее строго выговаривает: — Однако, не позволяйте ей перерасти в безрассудство. Сейчас было последнее, вам ясно?

— Да, сэр.

За спиной Стивенсона коротко переглядывается ночная смена авроров, на их лицах Грейвз буквально видит гигантские знаки вопроса. Никто не верит, что дерзость в адрес начальника может пройти так бесследно. И правильно делают, думает Грейвз, мысленно прощаясь с приятным вечером в компании Ньюта. Уйти сейчас, значит, проявить слабость. А подчиненные, как дикие звери и дети, — превосходно чувствуют, когда им уступают, и принимаются играть на этом. Такого Грейвз никогда не позволит в собственном департаменте.

— Присаживайтесь, господа, — предлагает Грейвз, левитируя к себе один из стульев, — и вы, мистер Стивенсон.

— Но мой рабочий день…

— Мой тоже, — категорично отрезает Грейвз, не слушая возражений, — но раз вы подняли эту тему, я, как ваш начальник, не могу оставить без внимания, что вы не поняли мой предыдущий более чем подробный разбор произошедшего. Поэтому начнем сначала. Аврор Корелл, вы руководили сменой в ночь нападения?

— Да, сэр, — кивает невысокий пожилой аврор с роскошными отливающими рыжим усами.

— Процитируйте мне инструкции, которым должна следовать дежурная смена при фиксировании неопознанных всплесков магии.

Корелл тяжело вздыхает, и Грейвз прекрасно может его понять. В инструкции восемь разделов, каждый из которых имеет как минимум шесть подпунктов, и их формулировку должно знать наизусть. Грейвз сомневается, что кто-то, кроме него, и, быть может, Тины, способен процитировать все без ошибок.

Но раз вечер и без того испорчен, Грейвз намерен отыграться сполна. Он откидывается на спинку стула, не доставая рук из карманов, изображает притворное удивление:

— Аврор Корелл, вы разучились говорить? Может, стоит вызвать колдомедиков?

Следующие четыре часа Грейвз безжалостно разбирает каждую ошибку, отклонение от инструкции и незнание оных. Итогом становится новый выговор, обещание лично проверить выученные назубок положения и ноющая боль в висках. Грейвз сдержанно прощается с аврорами, выходит в пустой холл МАКУСА и, лишь взглянув на часы, понимает, сколько прошло времени. Он ругается себе под нос, сбегая по ступенькам, вываливается в переулок и оттуда аппарирует домой, уже не надеясь застать Ньюта.

Дома темно и тихо, и Грейвз расстроен ровно секунду, пока не замечает на вешалке знакомое синее пальто. Но самого Ньюта не видно, Грейвз заглядывает на кухню, находит там оставленный для него ужин, но так поздно есть не хочется. Он поднимается наверх, заглядывает в гостевую спальню, где тоже пусто.

Тогда Грейвз идет к себе, на всякий случай гася «Люмос» у двери, и сразу же натыкается в темноте на чемодан. Он ругается вполголоса, передвигает чемодан к стене, радуясь, что сумел не уронить его, и подходит к кровати. Ньют спит прямо посередине, зарывшись носом в подушку и укутавшись одеялом почти с головой, так что торчит только растрепанная макушка. Рядом с его плечом сопит черный клубок, в котором тускло что-то поблескивает.

Не удержавшись, Грейвз проводит ладонью по спине Ньюта и уходит к шкафу. Переодеваться в темноте не слишком удобно, но Грейвз опасается разбудить Ньюта, поэтому он небрежно вешает одежду на стул, напяливает первую попавшуюся пижаму и возвращается к кровати, бесцеремонно отодвигая нюхлера на самый край. Тот медленно ползет обратно, но Грейвз шикает на него:

— Здесь мое место, понял?

Ньют, потревоженный его голосом, переворачивается на другой бок, утыкается носом в шею Грейвза и невнятно бормочет:

— Скажи, что ты спишь не в ночной сорочке.

— В чем? — недоуменно переспрашивает Грейвз, не отказывая себе в наслаждении прижать Ньюта ближе.

— В ночной сорочке, — смеется Ньют, щекотно обдавая ухо горячим дыханием, — обязательно с серебряной каймой, конечно.

— Что мне еще стоит узнать о ваших фантазиях, мистер Скамандер? — осведомляется Грейвз, методично поглаживая бок Ньюта под одеялом.

— То, что я готов пойти на все, чтобы получить свою порцию ночного сна, — с убийственной серьезностью отвечает Ньют, легко целуя скулу Грейвза, — прости.

— Все в порядке, — уверяет Грейвз, прислушиваясь к становящемуся тише дыханию Ньюта.

Он тоже безумно устал, а животные, как и подчиненные, нуждаются в твердой руке, и нескончаемое желание спать никак этому не поспособствует.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Ньют, и Грейвз чувствует, как горячая ладонь расстегивает пару пуговиц на его пижаме и ложится на живот.

Грейвз накрывает руку Ньюта своей, слушает умиротворенное сопение с двух сторон ( _Оставь нюхлера в покое, Персиваль. Пусть лежит_ ) и засыпает сам, убаюканный ощущением беспорядочного светлого счастья, которого не заслужил.

Сквозь сон Грейвз чувствует, как Ньют ворочается, раз или два встает, но снова возвращается, принося с собой запах листвы и своих питомцев. Обычно Грейвз спит беспокойно, вскакивая от тягостных видений по нескольку раз, а иногда не может сомкнуть глаз всю ночь. Но в этот раз, благодаря Ньюту, он не просыпается до самого рассвета, пока кошмар, наконец, не находит его.

В темном подвале нет ни одного окна, Грейвз видит свои вытянутые вперед руки, и больше ничего. Он бредет вперед, надеясь дойди до стены, понять, как велико место, где его держат. Но пальцы встречают колючую как иглы ткань, Грейвз вскрикивает, отдергивая ладони, и пятится от наступающего на него Гриндевальда.

— Соскучились, аврор Грейвз?

— Не дождешься, — хрипит Грейвз, спотыкаясь об выступающий камень.

Истощенное сопротивлением тело не справляется, Грейвз падает назад, собирая остатки своей гордости, чтобы не ползти в надежде скрыться. Он знает, что ему не уйти отсюда живым.

— А я вот не скучал, — Гриндевальд присаживается на корточки, поправляя на своей шее синий шарф Грейвза, — хотя, должен вам сказать, Пиквери так глупа и ленива. Как вы работаете с ней, аврор Грейвз?

Гриндевальд кладет ладонь ему на скулу, обманчиво мягко гладит, Грейвз судорожно вздыхает, в нос ударяет аромат меда и трав. Не успевая удивиться, Грейвз дергается, уходя от прикосновения, и открывает глаза.

Рассветное солнце пробивается сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, окрашивает лицо Ньюта в золотистый цвет. Грейвз моргает, медленно приходя в себя, но Ньют не дает ему опомниться, наклоняясь ниже, разглаживая губами морщинку между бровей. Он полностью одет, и от его рубашки исходит запах звериного мускуса, Грейвз хочет отвернуться, пристыженный своей слабостью.

Но Ньют упирается локтями по обе стороны от его головы, прижимается так, что между ними остается лишь одежда и мешающееся одеяло, успокаивающе шепчет, выцеловывая узоры на скулах Грейвза:

— Прости, я задержался. Ходил кормить угробов и увлекся.

— Я… — Грейвз обнимает Ньюта, чувствуя себя странно, лежа под ним в такой позе.

Но менять ничего не хочется, да и все становится неважно, когда Ньют гладит его по взмокшим волосам, смотрит ласково прямо в глаза:

— Это не слабость.

Грейвз не знает, что сказать, да и не хочет, он обхватывает лицо Ньюта ладонями, целует его улыбающийся рот. Хочется перевернуться, подмять Ньюта под себя, показать, как сильно он нужен, что одно его присутствие отгоняет демонов, с которыми Грейвз не справится один.

Но пережитый кошмар не ушел, он маячит на краю сознания, и Грейвз чувствует себя неимоверно грязным, словно его только что нашли после долгих месяцев заточения, а Ньют такой светлый, наполненный солнцем и медом, что Грейвз просто не может его запятнать. Он с сожалением разжимает объятия, смотрит в наполненные лучистым золотом глаза Ньюта и не знает, как сказать.

— Я пока приготовлю завтрак, — Ньют отстраняется, садится на кровати как ни в чем не бывало.

Чувствуя, как лицо опаляет стыд, Грейвз поворачивается на бок, утыкается лицом в бедро Ньюта, не зная, куда деться от собственной слабости. Ньют треплет его волосы, очерчивает пальцами затылок, Грейвз глухо произносит:

— Ты удивительный.

Ньют смущенно хмыкает, Грейвз поднимает голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх и видит непередаваемое выражение удивления, смешанного с радостью.

— Никто раньше так не говорил.

— А что говорили? — Грейвз садится, запечатлевает быстрый поцелуй на покрытой веснушками щеке.

— Что я невыносимый, назойливый, — перечисляет Ньют, загибая пальцы, — и странный.

— И удивительный, — повторяет Грейвз, с удовольствием любуясь на отводящего взгляд Ньюта.

Он почти готов плюнуть на свои кошмары, повалить Ньюта обратно на кровать, чтобы долго и со вкусом знакомиться со всеми его шрамами и веснушками, но до начала рабочего дня осталось не так много времени, потому Грейвз с сожалением выпутывается из одеяла и, зевая на ходу, отправляется в душ. Ему в спину летит веселый голос Ньюта:

— Осторожнее там.

Грейвз ворчит, что если Ньют уже поселил в его ванной какое-нибудь животное, то оно вылетит оттуда быстрее, чем Грейвз достанет палочку. Потому что здесь беспрекословно главенствует одна единственная фантастическая тварь Ньюта Скамандера, и Грейвз не собирается делить свой дом ни с кем.

Остановившись у двери ванной, Грейвз с тоской вздыхает, любуясь дырой на том месте, где еще вчера была ручка.

Посеребренная, конечно.

10.

Дни сменяются днями, и жизнь постепенно втягивается в более спокойную и размеренную колею. Грейвз продолжает задерживаться на работе, забывая обо всем, Ньют вскакивает по нескольку раз за ночь, чтобы проверить своих питомцев или вытащить Грейвза из очередного вязкого кошмара, которые, к счастью, теперь тревожат намного реже. Но временами, когда Грейвз возвращается домой рано, а Ньют не занят чем-то в чемодане, им удается уделить все свое время друг другу. В такие вечера Ньют неизменно медленно пьет чашку чая, пока Грейвз ужинает, они разговаривают сразу обо всем и ни о чем, а потом, когда Ньют тащит их обоих наверх, Грейвз не отказывает себе в удовольствии пересчитать губами все родинки и шрамы на теле Ньюта. Он недовольно ворчит, каждый раз находя новые следы от когтей и зубов, а Ньют лишь смеется, поглаживая Грейвза по загривку, как большого кота.

Иногда, неспешно шествуя по коридорам МАКУСА, Грейвз слышит шепотки за спиной и думает, что лучше бы от него снова шарахались, чем обсуждали, кого стоит поблагодарить за подобревшего начальника. Сам Грейвз искренне считает, что в нем ничего не изменилось, пока однажды Пиквери прямо не заявляет:

— Рада, что у тебя все прекрасно, Персиваль.

— О чем вы? — наигранно поднимает брови Грейвз.

— О твоей личной жизни, конечно, — она подходит ближе, хотя кроме них в кабинете все равно никого нет. — Не представляю, кто сумел пробиться сквозь твое упрямство, но передай этой достойной леди мою благодарность.

Грейвз недовольно хмурится, пытаясь найти более-менее подобающий комментарий в ответ на такую вопиющую бестактность, но, в конце концов, с его языка срывается откровенное хамство, и Грейвза уже не слишком волнует, кому он говорит подобное.

— Вас это не касается, госпожа Президент.

— Ты прав, — Пиквери не злится, продолжая улыбаться, — можешь быть свободен.

— До встречи, — чинно прощается Грейвз и, выйдя в коридор, сразу же срывается на быстрый шаг, распугивая всех встречных мрачным видом.

Пиквери — последняя, от кого Грейвз ожидал разговоров на эту тему. И, если к сплетням подчиненных он давно привык, то подобное оказалось выше его понимания. Грейвз досконально помнит досье Пиквери и членов ее семьи, она, в свою очередь, тоже знакома с папкой «Персиваль Грейвз» под грифом совершенно секретно. И это вся информация, которая необходима для работы. Личная жизнь Грейвза касается только его; в конце концов, Пиквери знает, что он не аврор-первогодка, готовый разболтать государственные тайны после первой же бутылки огневиски.

Грейвз проходит через свой департамент, отмахивается от пары-тройки обращений в его адрес и, ворвавшись в свой кабинет, с силой захлопывает дверь, гипнотизируя взглядом темную деревянную панель. Сзади раздается веселый смешок, Грейвз оборачивается, даже не потянувшись за палочкой, ведь обладателю этого голоса он полностью доверяет.

— Опять подчиненные что-то натворили? — Ньют сидит на краю стола, сдвинув бумаги ближе к середине, и беззастенчиво болтает ногами.

— Хуже, — Грейвз приближается к Ньюту, кладет ладони ему на бедра и смотрит сверху вниз, — госпожа Президент порадовалась, что у меня все прекрасно.

— И? — Ньют запрокидывает голову, устраивает руки на его плечах. — Это ведь не все.

— А еще она велела передать свою благодарность… — Грейвз наклоняется, легко касаясь губ Ньюта своими, — той достойной леди, которая сумела пробить мое упрямство.

— О! — Ньют удивленно хлопает глазами, но, поняв, что Грейвз серьезен, начинает хохотать.

Пару мгновений Грейвз думает оскорбиться, но быстро находит себе занятие поинтереснее — целовать смеющиеся губы Ньюта оказывается безумно увлекательно.

— Твои глаза, — отстранившись, Ньют пристально вглядывается в его лицо, так что Грейвзу становится неловко.

— Что? — он слегка жмурится, когда Ньют трогает уголок глаза.

— Морщинки вот здесь, — Ньют тянется вверх, целует то место, где только что был его палец. — Ты теперь постоянно улыбаешься, даже не замечая.

— Ты виноват в том, что весь состав МАКУСА делает ставки на мою личную жизнь, — Грейвз кривовато улыбается, еще не успев привыкнуть к этой новой для него эмоции.

— Не думал, что у вас такие проблемы с контролем, аврор Грейвз, — насмешливо говорит Ньют и, мимолетно поцеловав Грейвза в подбородок, слезает со стола.

И тут же оказывается в объятиях Грейвза, которому очень хочется забыть о том, что сейчас разгар рабочего дня, но чувство ответственности как всегда берет верх.

— Я покажу тебе свой контроль вечером, — обещает Грейвз, проводя ладонями по спине Ньюта.

— Завтра вечером, — Ньют выглядит совсем чуточку расстроенным, но в его взгляде Грейвз различает такой знакомый интерес.

Что ж, бороться с питомцами Ньюта за его внимание Грейвз считает нечестным. Особенно, когда сам пару раз в неделю буквально ночует в кабинете, занятый расследованиями. Они оба прежде всего фанатики своего дела, а уж потом обычные люди, проводящие ночи вместе. Грейвз отпускает Ньюта, поправляет воротник его пальто и просит:

— Будь осторожнее.

— Я собираюсь сопровождать Тину, — поясняет Ньют, — она сказала, что ее новое дело связано с магическими животными, и попросила меня консультировать.

— Дело Ньюберри, — кивает Грейвз. — Предположительно торгует яйцами драконов, незаконно вывезенными из заповедников Румынии. У меня только одна просьба.

— Какая? — настороженно интересуется Ньют, видимо, ожидающий чего угодно, включая сопровождения их с Тиной целым отрядом первоклассных авроров.

— Не заводи у нас дома дракона, — Грейвз впервые называет так свой дом и едва ли замечает это, а, когда понимает, напрягается, ожидая, что Ньют поправит его.

Но Ньют смеется, морща веснушчатый нос, и обещает:

— Хорошо, никаких драконов в нашем доме.

Он так отчаянно красив, а это «наш» настолько сильно греет сердце Грейвза, что пропадает всякое желание отпускать Ньюта куда угодно. Но, собрав волю в кулак, Грейвз подталкивает Ньюта к двери:

— Иди.

— Вернусь утром, — обещает Ньют, прежде чем незаметно выскользнуть из кабинета.

Грейвз слушает его удаляющиеся шаги, работать не хочется совершенно. Зная о деле Ньюберри, он почти не волнуется за Ньюта: с этим стариком справится и кучка подростков, а взрослых драконов там быть не должно, лишь яйца и, возможно, несколько малышей. Протерев ладонями глаза, Грейвз усаживается за стол и придвигает к себе первую попавшуюся папку, собираясь нагрузить себя работой до самого вечера.

Он ставит подписи под отчетами, кропотливо вписывает замечания и исправления, пока буквы не начинают сливаться в одно черное пятно. На часах — одиннадцать вечера, когда Грейвз откладывает папку и, решив, что на сегодня хватит, отправляется домой. На первом этаже МАКУСА отсутствует дежурный аврор ночной смены, где-то ходит или заболтался; Грейвз отмечает это про себя, решая разобраться завтра. Он выходит в переулок, где дежурные внезапно не играют в карты, а действительно следят, а тем, что происходит вокруг, и аппарирует домой.

Отпирая входную дверь, Грейвз думает, как непривычно не слышать чем-то занятого Ньюта, который успел стать частью этого дома. Но, снимая пальто, Грейвз напоминает себе, что Ньюта не будет всего лишь одну ночь ( _Пока только одну, Персиваль. Однажды он уедет, не забывай об этом_ ), но легче не становится. Не утруждая себя зажиганием света, Грейвз проходит в гостиную, где достает початую бутылку огневиски. Он не собирается напиваться, как тоскующий юнец, поэтому наливает себе на два пальца и наколдовывает лед. Даже успевает сделать глоток, когда сквозь стену просачивается сияющий патронус Пиквери, чтобы произнести слова, снящиеся Грейвзу в кошмарах. Гриндевальд сбежал.

Грейвз выпускает бокал из рук, поворачивает кольцо-портключ на пальце, чтобы оперативно перенестись обратно в МАКУСА, но не успевает произнести пароль. Невербальное заклинание сбивает Грейвза с ног с такой силой, что он падает на ковер, впиваясь рукой в пахнущие огневиски осколки хрусталя.

— Как невовремя, — сокрушенно произносит голос над ним, и Грейвз хочет постыдно зажмуриться, но не может пошевелиться.

Гриндевальд, все еще облаченный в тюремную робу, опускается на корточки рядом с Грейвзом, стаскивает с его пальца кольцо и отшвыривает в угол вместе с палочкой.

— Мне так хотелось поболтать, мы же с тобой старые друзья, правда, Персиваль? — Гриндевальд встает, отходит к камину, так что Грейвз больше его не видит. — Ах да, ты же не можешь ответить.

Силенцио пропадает, Грейвз рывком садится, не замечая крови, раскрасившей руку, и вместо липкого страха, преследующего его бессонными ночами, чувствует ярость. Он смело смотрит в бесцветное лицо Гриндевальда:

— Ну давай поболтаем. Как там твой план по приручению обскура? Ах да, он ведь провалился, какая досада.

Грейвз целит в уязвимые места, надеясь разозлить Гриндевальда настолько, чтобы тот начал отыгрываться и задержался подольше. На счет своей жизни у Грейвза нет никаких сомнений: он не выйдет отсюда своими ногами. Не в этот раз. Поэтому все, что ему остается, это попытаться дотянуть до того момента, когда Пиквери сообразит, что он не отвечает по серьезной причине, и пошлет авроров.

— Смело, — Гриндевальд поигрывает незнакомой палочкой, очевидно, отобранной у кого-то из тюремщиков, — но глупо.

— Что тебе нужно? — Грейвз видит в темноте абрис собственной палочки, но она слишком далеко, чтобы успеть добраться.

— Пришел попрощаться и передать привет госпоже Пиквери. Вместе с пожеланием впредь серьезнее относиться к моим словам, — Гриндевальд улыбается и произносит нарочито четко, едва ли не по буквам: — Круцио!

Грейвз падает навзничь, впивается пальцами в ковер, но не произносит ни звука. Он терпит, сжав зубы до скрипа, чтобы не доставить Гриндевальду удовольствие слышать его крик.

— Всегда любил ломать сильных людей, — задумчиво тянет Гриндевальд, давая Грейвзу немного времени, чтобы отдышаться, — как жаль, что у меня мало времени. Круцио!

Второй раз все ощущается острее и сильнее, Грейвз жмурится, перекатывается на бок, но Гриндевальд и не думает опустить палочку. Боль окружает со всех сторон, Грейвз тонет в ней, чувствуя во рту металлический привкус крови. В голове некстати всплывают слова колдомедика о том, что ему необходимо беречь себя, потому что и без того травмированное сознание может не выдержать второй порции пыток.

Но Грейвз думает не о себе: в конце концов, он всегда знал, что вряд ли доживет до старости. В его беспорядочных, окрашенных болью мыслях, мелькают золотистые искорки, разукрашенные веснушками скулы, серебряные запонки, исчезающие в чьем-то черном пушистом кармане, и бесконечная благодарность Тине Голдштейн за то, что сегодня Ньют ушел с ней. Грейвз слышит собственный хрип, хватается за ускользающее сознание, но темная горячая пелена неукротимо накрывает его с головой.

И не остается ничего.

11.

Он погребен под толщей воды, настолько огромной, что сквозь нее не пробивается ни единый луч света. Изредка до него доносятся приглушенные голоса, даже чей-то сдерживаемый всхлип, однажды темнота отступает настолько, что он отчетливо слышит чужой старческий голос:

— Физически мистер Грейвз в полном порядке, несколько укрепляющих зелий быстро поднимут его на ноги. Но душевно… Я не могу ничего обещать, госпожа Президент.

— Вы отвечаете за него головой и своим местом! — жестко выговаривает женский голос, в котором отчетливо проскальзывают истерические нотки.

Чересчур громкие слова отдают нестерпимой болью в висках, он хочет укрыться от них, сбежать обратно в подступающую со всех сторон тьму. И вода утягивает его вниз, туда, где замогильно тихо и спокойно. Он любуется мелькающим круговоротом золотых искр, похожих на диковинных рыбок, пытается подплыть к ним ближе, но что-то неумолимо тянет его прочь, — туда, где брезжит еле различимый тусклый огонек, который становится все больше и ярче, пока не превращается в горящую на столе лампу. Ее света не хватает, чтобы прогнать затаившиеся по углам тени, но он все равно морщится, смаргивая слезы с привыкших к темноте глаз, и осознает, что у него есть собственное тело.

— Персиваль? — склоняется над ним смуглая женщина.

Ее кожа того серого оттенка, который означает бледность, из-под мудреного головного убора выбиваются светлые пряди, и голос кажется смутно знакомым. Пересохшее горло слушается плохо, он хрипло выдыхает:

— Кто?

Женщина ахает и оседает на стоящий за спиной стул. В ее глазах неподдельный ужас, губы некрасиво кривятся в скорбной гримасе, как у человека, не привыкшего к подобным эмоциям. Он чувствует себя виноватым, словно не оправдал ожиданий, хочет сказать, что ему жаль, но он правда не знает никого с таким именем. Но теперь, когда лицо женщины больше не заслоняет все вокруг, он вдруг понимает, что в комнате они не одни.

По другую сторону кровати на таком же жестком неудобном стуле сидит высокий мужчина, от которого волнами исходят напряжение и скорбь, такие сильные, что кажется, что их можно потрогать руками. Морщинки в уголках обрамленных веснушками губ выглядят настолько неправильно, что он хочет привстать, чтобы коснуться и разгладить их пальцами, но выходит только поднять руку.

Мужчина хватает протянутую ладонь, аккуратно оглаживает края повязки, тянущейся до локтя, тихо, но уверенно произносит:

— Все хорошо.

От звука его голоса внутри все наполняется нежностью и трепетом, в голове всплывает имя:

— Ньют.

Женщина давит удивленный возглас, зажимая рот ладонью, смотрит на них широко раскрытыми глазами, но это абсолютно неважно, потому что Ньют наклоняется ближе, прижимает его ладонь к его груди и ласково спрашивает:

— Помнишь что-то еще?

Он отчего-то знает, что Ньют не уйдет, даже если не получится вытащить из заполненной пустотой головы ни одного воспоминания. Он нащупывает в собственном сознании белую завесу, надавливает на нее, хотя даже простое касание отдается болью, и торопливо шепчет:

— Ты ненавидишь мои шелковые простыни, жалуешься, что они скользкие и холодные. И твой нюхлер, — он морщится, в виски словно ввинчиваются раскаленные гвозди, — скрутил все дверные ручки в нашем доме. И я…

— Хватит, — Ньют гладит прохладными пальцами его лицо, умоляя замолчать.

Он с трудом прижимается щекой к ладони Ньюта, почти беззвучно выдыхает:

— Люблю тебя.

Ньют выглядит таким обескураженным и удивленным, словно никто раньше не говорил ему ничего подобного. Но это абсолютно невозможно, он точно знает, ведь Ньют удивительный, другого такого нет. Он хочет сказать ему об этом, но в ушах шумит, взгляд застилает красная пелена, и из последних сил ему удается вытолкнуть из сведенного судорогой горла жалкую просьбу:

— Не уходи.

— Не уйду, — обещает Ньют, прижимая его ладонь к губам, целуя зажившие порезы на пальцах, там, где их не закрывает повязка.

Он проваливается в уже знакомую толщу воды, где нет ничего, даже боли, но не находит облегчения. Ведь снаружи, рядом с кроватью, сидит Ньют, и любая пытка становится несерьезной в сравнении с невозможностью увидеть, прикоснуться хотя бы рукой. Он тянется вверх, но вместо света впереди возникает молочный туман, окружающий сознание со всех сторон. Ожидая возвращение знакомой боли, он ныряет в белоснежное ничто, барахтается в нем, и, наконец, находит путь обратно.

Вздохнув полной грудью, Грейвз открывает глаза. Сквозь плотно закрытые шторы пробивается свет, значит, он провалялся в беспамятстве как минимум ночь. Палата ему знакома — в ней же он приходил в себя после прошлого общения с Гриндевальдом. На бок давит что-то теплое, Грейвз поворачивает голову и видит спящего Ньюта, устроившего скрещенные руки на краю кровати. Его встрепанная макушка упирается Грейвзу под ребра, отчего немного неудобно, но одновременно тепло и приятно. Рядом с Ньютом, к удивлению Грейвза, сидит Тина. Она торопливо и, несомненно, неряшливо строчит что-то, держа папку на весу одной рукой. В горле саднит, словно Грейвз долго кричал, хотя он уверен, что не тешил самолюбие Гриндевальда подобной слабостью.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — вместо слов выходит надсадный хрип.

Тина резко вскакивает, отбрасывает папку на край кровати и склоняется к Грейвзу. Она выглядит так, словно не отдыхала целую вечность, а не одну ночь.

— Мистер Грейвз, сэр, — шепчет Тина с каким-то затаенным страхом в глазах.

— Я прекрасно знаю собственное имя, — огрызается Грейвз, сознавая, как неловко выглядит перед собственной подчиненной. — Воды.

Тина бросает быстрый взгляд на Ньюта, достает палочку и шепчет над ним заглушающее заклятие. Теперь Грейвз чувствует себя еще и глупо от того, что сам не додумался до этого. Он принимает стакан воды и даже позволяет Тине придержать его поверх своей дрожащей руки, пока жадно пьет.

— Сэр, — Тина ставит стакан на тумбочку, мнется на месте, но все-таки осторожно спрашивает, — вы помните, кто вы?

— Мисс Голдштейн, я никогда не жаловался на память, — выговаривает Грейвз, но, по изменившемуся лицу Тины, понимает, что все не так просто. — Сколько прошло времени?

— Восемь дней, — она подбирается, выпрямляет спину, кропотливо сообщает факты, будто Грейвз как всегда пригласил ее в кабинет для того, чтобы узнать о продвижении очередного дела, — Судя по нашим данным, Гриндевальд вернулся в Европу. К тому времени, как госпожа Президент послала авроров в ваш дом, его там не было. Сэр, вы…

— Продолжайте, мисс Голдштейн, — торопит Грейвз, — предпочту узнать новости от вас, а не выслушивать причитания колдомедиков.

— Они… — Тина косится на спящего Ньюта, — ничего не обещали. Госпожа Президент рвала и метала, но никто не был уверен, что вы очнетесь…

— В своем уме, вы хотите сказать, — безжалостно заканчивает за нее Грейвз.

— Да, — Тина низко опускает голову, мнет в пальцах рукав пиджака, — особенно после того, как вы проснулись в ночь нападения и не… Простите, сэр, тогда рядом с вами были только госпожа Президент и Ньют. Я лишь знаю, что он очень испугался. За вас, сэр.

Грейвз хмурится, но не может вспомнить ничего, что было после нападения Гриндевальда. Его не волнует, что он мог сказать Пиквери, но бесконечно беспокоит Ньют. Грейвз боится, что не только напугал его, как говорит Тина, но и невольно причинил боль своими словами, которых даже не помнит. Но Ньют здесь, все еще рядом, а, значит, Грейвз не сказал ничего непоправимого.

— Прогуляйтесь час, потом сообщите колдомедикам, — просит Грейвз, опуская руку на затянутое рубашкой плечо Ньюта.

— Да, сэр, — Тина отвратительно-понимающе кивает, снимает заглушающее заклятие и, подхватив папку, выходит за дверь.

Грейвз ведет пальцами по шее Ньюта, очерчивает позвонки и улыбается, когда тот встряхивает головой как потревоженный пес.

— Доброе утро, — Грейвз бросает еще один взгляд на окно, уточняет: — Скорее всего, уже «добрый день».

От звука его голоса Ньют подскакивает так резко, что Грейвз едва успевает отдернуть руку. Они молча смотрят друг на друга: Ньют жадно вглядывается в его лицо, а Грейвз с сожалением отмечает покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Он плохо умеет утешать и еще отвратительнее успокаивает, но честно пытается, задавая вопрос, который, как кажется Грейвзу, должен дать понять, что с ним все в порядке.

— Как твои питомцы?

— Едят, спят, иногда ссорятся. Нюхлер перетащил к себе все твои запонки, — Ньют отвечает монотонно, слегка заторможено.

Грейвз собирается сесть, схватить Ньюта за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы тот отмер, перестав напоминать куклу, которую дергают за веревочки. Но Ньют успевает первым: он коротко вздыхает, вцепляется в больничную пижаму Грейвза и, пряча лицо на его плече, глухо произносит:

— Никогда больше так не делай, Персиваль.

— Я постараюсь, — обещает Грейвз, стискивая ладони на талии Ньюта, — если Пиквери не уволит меня.

— С какой стати? — Ньют поднимает голову, касается губами заросшей щетиной щеки.

— Мисс Голдштейн сообщила, что я уже приходил в себя. И судя по ее реакции, сказал что-то не то, — Грейвз затаскивает Ньюта к себе на узкую больничную кровать, прижимает так близко, что не вздохнуть, — хотя мисс Голдштейн соврала, что ничего не знает.

Ньют возится под боком, устраиваясь на краю, опирается о подушку рядом с головой Грейвза и наклоняется к самому лицу, почти касаясь губами кончика носа:

— Ты рассказал, что я ненавижу твои шелковые простыни, а нюхлер стащил все дверные ручки в нашем доме, — Ньют смеется над обескураженным видом Грейвза, — зато Пиквери больше не пыталась выгнать меня отсюда. Но я правда не говорил ничего Тине.

— Серафина будет припоминать мне это очень и очень долго, — сокрушается Грейвз, но Ньют не дает ему возможности отвлечься от себя.

Они целуются неспешно и излишне осторожно, будто впервые. Ньют очерчивает контур сухих потрескавшихся губ Грейвза, раздвигает их языком, пробует на вкус, пока Грейвз, не сдержавшись, не рычит, нетерпеливо перехватывая инициативу. Утверждая свое право на Ньюта, напоминая им обоим, что они вместе, рядом, и у них обязательно все будет хорошо.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет Грейвз вслух, отрываясь от губ Ньюта, чтобы немедленно запечатлеть поцелуй на его подбородке.

Ньют дергается, словно Грейвз сказал что-то не то, упирается лбом в его лоб, смотрит открыто и до боли беззащитно:

— Я не уйду, — он колеблется, не договаривает, но Грейвз не торопит, видя на его лице такую необычную нерешительность.

Будто Ньют Скамандер, который знает обо всех магических существах на свете, встретил на своем пути совершенно новую, неизученную тварь, и теперь не знает, как совладать с ней. Грейвз хочет сказать, что это лишнее, он давно и бесповоротно приручен, но Ньют прячет глаза, утыкается носом ему в шею, долго и рвано выдыхает.

— Не говори, — просит Грейвз, зарываясь пальцами в медно-рыжую макушку.

Ньют мотает головой, ластится об его руку и, наконец, медленно произносит, так что Грейвз ощущает, как Ньют буквально пробует каждое слово на вкус:

— Мне кажется… я тоже.

Грейвз не отвечает, тянет Ньюта на себя, почти укладывая сверху ( _Откуда только силы взялись, Персиваль?_ ), беспорядочно целует в лицо, шею, гладит по спине, пока тот не расслабляется в его объятиях. Они слушают дыхание друг друга, и Грейвзу абсолютно точно плевать, что там могла слышать Пиквери. И пусть она хоть решит выгнать его из МАКУСА за неподобающее поведение и неверные приоритеты, но от своих слов Грейвз не отступится. И обязательно найдет в себе смелость сказать Ньюту еще раз. Так, чтобы запомнили они оба.

Закрывая глаза, Грейвз вдыхает родной запах меда и солнца, сцепляет пальцы на талии Ньюта, чтобы он точно никуда не вздумал уйти, и засыпает здоровым сном без кошмаров и непроглядной толщи воды.

Так что пришедшим вместе с Тиной колдомедикам остается лишь посетовать на неуемный нрав Главы департамента защиты магического правопорядка, да отослать сообщение госпоже Президенту. С тактичным советом не тревожить мистера Грейвза до утра.

12.

Больничная палата начинает казаться тюрьмой уже через день, а из колдомедиков, постоянно заглядывающих, чтобы провести очередную диагностику, выходят превосходные тюремщики. На второй день Грейвз начинает рычать в адрес любого вошедшего, особенно, если оный пытается что-то сказать по поводу стоящего посреди палаты чемодана. Ньют не уходит надолго, лишь сбегает покормить питомцев и убрать вольеры, и все это — не выходя за пределы больницы. Утром третьего дня Грейвз самостоятельно застегивает пуговицы рубашки чуть подрагивающими пальцами, но позволяет Ньюту завязать галстук и справиться с запонками, и оказывается, что принимать от него помощь совершенно не стыдно. В коридоре Грейвз ловит первого попавшегося колдомедика, извещает о своем уходе и вместе с Ньютом покидает опостылевшие стены.

Дома их ждет записка от главного колдомедика с просьбой хотя бы раз в пару дней являться на осмотр, неизящный вопиллер от Пиквери, адресованный почему-то Ньюту, и огромное гнездо посреди гостиной. Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Грейвз отстраненно слушает увещевания Пиквери по поводу того, что Ньют обязан был удержать его в больнице, и с опаской разглядывает кладку драконьих яиц. Когда вопиллер разрывается на мелкие кусочки и наступает блаженная тишина, Ньют подходит к Грейвзу, по-кошачьи трется щекой о его плечо.

— Ты говорил о драконах, это только яйца.

— Но ты понял, что я имел в виду, — Грейвз ловит ладонь Ньюта, переплетает его пальцы со своими. — Как понимаю, дело вы закрыли?

— Да, — Ньют кивает и прямо, безо всякого перехода, добавляет, — мне нужно отвезти их обратно в Румынию, пока малыши не вылупились.

Грейвз вздрагивает, сжимает пальцы сильнее, будто Ньют прямо сейчас собирается уходить. Он знал, конечно, знал, что Ньют будет уезжать ( _И обязательно возвращаться, Персиваль_ ), срываться в экспедиции, исчезать на много месяцев без возможности даже написать письмо, но не ожидал, что это случится так скоро. Ньют смотрит прямо и открыто, но в уголках его губ, в наклоне его головы Грейвз видит бесконечное упрямство и толику печали, как у человека, чьи отношения множество раз разбивались о первое же расставание.

— Не дождешься, — вслух говорит Грейвз, коротко целуя сжатые губы.

— Чего? — Ньют заметно расслабляется, даже начинает улыбаться.

— Того, что я начну уговаривать тебя остаться, — Грейвз сильнее облокачивается о дверной косяк, мысленно проклиная не прошедшую слабость. — К тому же, я действительно не хочу видеть в нашем доме выводок драконов, так что верни их.

— Преследуете собственные интересы, аврор Грейвз? — смеется Ньют, прижимаясь ближе. — Помнится, вы обещали продемонстрировать мне свой контроль.

— Да, — отвечает Грейвз на все сразу.

Его наполняет сладкое тягучее предвкушение того, что он может сделать с Ньютом, даже находятся силы, чтобы встать ровно, но дрожь во всем теле не имеет ничего общего с желанием. Ньют успевает обнять его и притиснуть к себе, не давая Грейвзу самым позорным образом сползти на пол. Вцепляясь в его плечи, Грейвз чувствует себя абсолютной развалиной, но Ньют не дает ему времени на самобичевание. Он вдруг небольно, но ощутимо прикусывает мочку уха, горячо выдыхает в шею.

— Контроль и правильная дрессировка, прекрасно.

Они поднимаются наверх бесконечно долго, останавливаясь почти на каждой ступеньке лестницы, неспособные оторваться друг от друга. Так что, когда Ньют толкает Грейвза на кровать, склоняется над ним, методично раздевая и целуя куда попало, Грейвзу абсолютно плевать на собственный контроль. Он готов позволить Ньюту сделать все, что заблагорассудится, и рядом с ним, вместе с ним отдавать всего себя без остатка оказывается настолько же восхитительно, как и брать.

Грейвзу кажется, что он прикрыл глаза едва ли на пару минут, но солнце ярко светит сквозь незашторенное окно, заставляя утыкаться в рыжую макушку в поисках темноты. Потревоженный движением под боком, Ньют недовольно вздыхает, трет лицо ладонями и хрипло шепчет:

— Мой корабль отплывает в два.

На часах — почти одиннадцать, у них непозволительно мало времени, а Грейвз еще никогда не позволял себе спать так долго. Но Ньют все равно затаскивает его в душ, так что у них обоих не остается времени даже на поздний завтрак. Пока Грейвз одевается, отказавшись на этот раз от помощи, Ньют успевает перетащить кладку вместе с гнездом в чемодан, и спустившегося вниз Грейвза встречает уже пустая гостиная. Он мимоходом оглядывает ее, про себя удивляясь, что в голове не всплывают воспоминания о Гриндевальде. Дом все еще воспринимается, как его — их — уединенное убежище, и он безмерно рад этому.

Он ловит Ньюта в коридоре, толкает к стене и долго целует, пока у обоих не сбивается дыхание. Ньют улыбается, с нескрываемым весельем интересуется:

— Решил запастись впрок?

— Конечно, — со всей серьезностью отвечает Грейвз, — но, боюсь, мне всегда будет мало.

— Жадный, — Ньют наклоняет голову, чуть хмурится, разглядывая Грейвза, и вдруг наклоняется к чемодану.

— Не отрицаю, — Грейвз заинтересованно косится, позволяет стащить с себя шарф и накинуть вместо него на шею другой. — Зачем?

Он подходит его одежде еще меньше, чем тот, что Грейвз подарил Ньюту. Потрепанный и застиранный серо-желтый полосатый шарф выделяется ярким нелепым пятном на черном пальто.

— Теплый, я даже в Хогвартсе в нем не мерз, — Ньют разглаживает шарф на воротнике, мимолетно касается ладонью затылка Грейвза.

— Спасибо, — Грейвз позволяет себе поцеловать Ньюта еще раз, слов оказывается недостаточно.

В этом подарке весь Ньют: со своей готовностью отдать всего себя тому, кто примет его со всеми надуманными недостатками. Грейвз удивлен, что никто раньше не разглядел, каков тот на самом деле, и бесконечно счастлив, потому что иначе Ньют достался бы кому-то другому, а он так и жил бы дальше одиночкой, не видя ничего, кроме работы и пустого дома.

Они аппарируют в пустой переулок и идут до пристани молча, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной. На улице слишком много людей, но Грейвз все равно позволяет себе касаться пальцами руки Ньюта, и даже такого ничтожного прикосновения достаточно, чтобы ощущать тепло. У трапа их ждут, и Грейвз тактично отстает, позволяя Ньюту пройти вперед.

Тина обнимает Ньюта излишне быстро, кидает настороженный взгляд в сторону Грейвза, задерживается на шарфе и, смутившись, отворачивается, а Куинни, кажется, не важно его присутствие, — она долго и увлеченно чмокает Ньюта в щеки, тискает как непутевого подростка и много-много раз просит не забывать писать, поскорее возвращаться и беречь себя. Предоставленный самому себе, Грейвз успевает прислушаться к собственным чувствам, но там нет ни намека на ревность или собственничество, лишь уверенность в Ньюте. В них обоих.

Посадка подходит к концу, постепенно на причале почти не остается людей, и тогда Грейвз подходит ближе. Тина мгновенно напрягается, дергает увлекшуюся Куинни, и почтительно здоровается:

— Мистер Грейвз, сэр.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — Грейвз кивает ей, затем Куинни, — и мисс Голдштейн.

— Рада, что вы в порядке, сэр, — щебечет Куинни, ничуть не реагируя на тычки сестры, — нам всем очень не хватало вас.

— Спасибо, мисс Голдштейн. Надеюсь исправить это сегодня же, — категорично заявляет Грейвз.

На лице Тины он буквально может прочесть «Но госпожа Президент дала вам отпуск на неделю, мистер Грейвз, сэр», но она молчит, остановленная его суровым взглядом. Ньюту не обязательно знать, что Грейвз собирается снова наплевать на предписания колдомедиков ради того, чтобы не лезть на стенку от безделья, оставшись дома в одиночестве. Куинни, очевидно, читает это в его мыслях, потому что подхватывает Тину под руку:

— Тинни, дорогая, пойдем. Меня отпустили совсем ненадолго, мистер Абернатти будет очень недоволен.

— Ты права, — Тина неловко гладит Ньюта по плечу, — до встречи.

— До встречи, — Ньют на миг отводит взгляд, но сразу же снова смотрит на сестер Голдштейн, улыбаясь им, — Тина, Куинни, скоро увидимся.

— Пока! — Куинни посылает Ньюту воздушный поцелуй и, наконец, отходит, утаскивая с собой Тину.

Грейвз медлит, не зная, что сказать. Он не умеет прощаться, а Ньют, видимо, просто не любит, иначе отчего бы ему прятать глаза и безропотно позволять обнимать себя. Грейвз жалеет, что не вмешался раньше или даже не подошел вместе с Ньютом, чтобы ему не было так неловко. Но Ньют в очередной раз удивляет его: в два шага сокращает расстояние между ними, дергает за шарф, притягивая к себе, и шепчет на ухо:

— Хватит считать меня беспомощным.

— Даже не думал, — бесстыдно врет Грейвз, вдыхая такой знакомый запах меда и солнца.

Мысль о том, что сестры Голдштейн еще не ушли далеко и вполне могут увидеть их, нисколько не тревожит. Особенно после того, как Ньют кладет ладонь ему на загривок, поглаживая коротко стриженые волосы.

— Для хорошего аврора у вас слишком выразительное лицо, мистер Грейвз, — смеется Ньют, и не думая отпускать его. — Как открытая книга.

— Ты первый, кто не только всмотрелся, но и увидел, — Грейвз прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь окутавшим тело теплом.

— Ты тоже, — Ньют отстраняется, не переставая улыбаться, и просто говорит: — До встречи, Персиваль.

— До встречи, — Грейвз хочет поцеловать его на прощание, но отчего-то это кажется неправильным.

А так — получается отвернуться и пойти прочь, будто бы они расстаются всего на день. Ньют не окликает его, Грейвз не чувствует на себе его взгляд, так что он все сделал правильно. С каждым шагом становится легче, и в переулке Грейвз снова может вздохнуть полной грудью.

Он аппарирует к МАКУСА, поднимается наверх, игнорируя удивленные, сочувственные и, как ни странно, радостные взгляды. Родной департамент встречает Грейвза мгновенно воцарившейся тишиной, словно кто-то наложил на всех Силенцио, но, спустя несколько томительных секунд, со всех сторон начинают раздаваться аплодисменты, свист и одобрительные возгласы. Грейвз улыбается, искренне произносит:

— Спасибо всем, — и идет в свой кабинет.

Он отпирает дверь с мыслью о том, что его ждут отчеты, отчеты и еще отчеты. И, что весьма вероятно, вызов на личную беседу к Пиквери, где она припомнит Грейвзу все, включая и ту ночь в больнице, и самовольный выход из навязанного отпуска, ведь он сбежал домой раньше, чем она успела оторваться от дел, чтобы нанести ему визит прямо в палату. Но все планы Грейвза рушатся, стоит ему взглянуть на собственный стол.

В темно-синей луже, посреди залитых чернилами бумаг сидит нюхлер и самозабвенно запихивает в карман что-то блестящее, большое и подозрительно знакомое. Грейвз вздыхает, хватает нюхлера за загривок и отнимает добычу, обреченно интересуясь:

— Я не буду спрашивать, как ты снова сбежал из чемодана. Даже не поинтересуюсь, каким образом оказался здесь. Но скажи, — Грейвз подносит нюхлера к лицу, — почему тебе именно сегодня нужно было стащить парадный головной убор госпожи Президента?

Вместо ответа нюхлер предсказуемо тянет лапы к золотым цветам, за что получает еще один строгий взгляд. Опасаясь за сохранность кабинета, Грейвз сажает нюхлера на плечо, выходит в коридор, и, игнорируя новую волну взглядов, на этот раз, слава Мерлину, веселых, идет прямиком к Пиквери. Цепкие коготки, вцепившиеся в пальто, успокаивают и служат постоянным напоминанием о том, что Ньют обязательно вернется.

Быть может, Пиквери и есть, что сказать ему. Но теперь у Грейвза тоже есть весьма весомый аргумент в свою пользу. Они однозначно смогут договориться.

by [КЁШ ПЕРЕДАСТ](https://vk.com/wall-59101460_6969)  


Сцена поле титров от greenmusik:

Серафина сидит, забросив ноги на стол и очень удобно устроив локоть на спинке любимого кресла. Размотавшийся свиток почти достигает пола обоими концами, а ровные строчки дипломатического письма начинают немного утомлять. Отстранив пергамент, Серафина с тоской косится на кружку горячего какао и вазочку с засахаренными цветами, вздыхает, снова возвращается к чтению. Внезапно дверь распахивается. Ну, конечно, не думала же она, что этот идиот хоть раз позволит себе соблюдение её и врачебных предписаний!

\- Серафина, - торжественно произносит Персиваль, прикрыв за собой дверь и пряча левую руку за спиной. Из-за пазухи у него выглядывает широкий, длинный, постоянно шевелящийся нос. - Я пришёл договориться: ты обещаешь, что не будешь отсылать меня домой долёживать отпуск, а я пригляжу, чтобы нюхлер не стащил ничего важного.

От удивления она выпускает пергамент, и тот шуршит, медленно стекая на пол. Звякает об пол болтающаяся на шнурке печать, и от Персиваля в сторону упавшего пергамента бросается некрупный - с кошку - чёрный зверёк.

\- Это ещё что такое? - наполовину возмущённо, наполовину заинтересованно спрашивает Серафина, с ужасом наблюдая, как пергамент исчезает в, кажется, бездонном кармане на брюхе животного.

\- Ньютон Скамандер забыл одно из своих животных, мэм.

\- Немедленно забери его домой и не вздумайте оба здесь появляться, пока его хозяин не вернётся! - возмущённо отвечает она, с трудом отбирая у зверя важный документ. - И верни мой тюрбан! 

Пространство подёргивается рябью.

Серафина сидит, забросив ноги на стол и очень удобно устроив локоть на спинке любимого кресла. Размотавшийся свиток почти достигает пола обоими концами, а ровные строчки дипломатического письма начинают немного утомлять. Отстранив пергамент, Серафина с тоской косится на кружку горячего какао и вазочку с засахаренными цветами, вздыхает, снова возвращается к чтению. Внезапно дверь распахивается. Ну, конечно, не думала же она, что этот идиот хоть раз позволит себе соблюдение её и врачебных предписаний!

\- Серафина, - торжественно произносит Персиваль, прикрыв за собой дверь и пряча левую руку за спиной. Из-за пазухи у него выглядывает широкий, длинный, постоянно шевелящийся нос. - Я пришёл договориться...


End file.
